The Moments in Between
by Korn95
Summary: Set in Victorian England, Blaine is just starting out in the world of banking, his life is technically perfect, when he decides to help a pale boy rifling through his bins. Little does he know that by helping this boy, his life will never be the same again. Starts off slow but stick with me guys, it gets much better. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I have been working on this story for absolutely forever and I have finally finished it and I can't wait for you all to read it. I hope you love it and enjoy. :D**

* * *

Kurt held his breath as he tiptoed across the back garden. Casting a quick glance at the house to his left, he stilled when he thought he saw movement at one of the windows but when it turned out to be nothing he continued creeping through the shadows.

He hated that he had been reduced to this. Creeping through gardens and picking pockets at the local market was not was he had imagined his life to be. He had always dreamed of marrying into the higher society, of wearing expensive outfits and going to all the social events, he knew it was impossible but as a young boy he couldn't help but dream.

It had all gone wrong when his mother had died. His father had tried so hard to keep up appearances while struggling with the strains of working and caring for a child. Eventually the authorities had caught onto Kurt's dishevelled state and he had been taken away from his father and placed in an orphanage.

Although it was not ideal, the orphanage was practically cosy compared to what happened when Kurt, and in turn the owners of the orphanage, discovered he was gay. He had always known he was different, and when he reached thirteen and found that he was not attracted to girls like the boys he dormed with, he was initially confused. Then he kissed the boy in the next bed over and his world fell apart. The owners of the orphanage kicked him out on to the street and he quickly learned that, in this world, gay was not okay.

Now he spent his time scavenging through the bins of the houses he wished he lived in and picking the pockets of jackets he wished he could wear. It was not a life he'd ever wanted but he'd quickly come to accept that there was nothing he could do to change his situation now.

He reached the base of the large building quickly, lifting the lid of the bin he began prodding through the contents. He grinned into the darkness. Tonight he was lucky, there were several decent scraps of meat and a few half rotten vegetables that he knew were still just about good enough to eat. Gathering them into his arms, he replaced the lid of the bin and picked his way back through the darkness, disappearing into the shadows as quickly as he had appeared.

Blaine watched the figure fade into the dark. He had almost been caught watching and spooked the thin pale boy away, but had pulled back in the nick of time. It was the fourth time he had seen the same boy sneaking through his garden. The first time he had almost asked his butler Wes to shoo him away, but something in the pale boys eyes stopped him, instead he had watched the boy rummage through his bins, his heart breaking a little as he realised there would be nothing to find. He was amazed however, when the boy pulled back grinning, holding a hunk of meat that had been deemed unfit for consumption by his staff, before picking his way back through the garden.

He had found since then that his appetite had decreased. He no longer finished his meals and was becoming increasingly fussy with the food he was served. He tried to tell himself that he was simply going through a phase, but he couldn't ignore the fact that every time he sat down to eat, that same pale figure that stalked through his garden would stalk through his mind.

He was called back to the present by the voice of his wife, a woman he had been betrothed to since he was seven.

"Blaine dear, what are you looking at?"

He turned away from the window, sighing as he let go of the image of the pale figure in the dark. His wife was a beautiful woman, he knew that, but he had never found himself attracted to her. They had known each other all their lives, been best friends as children. Then, when their fathers had become business partners, they had accepted that they would one day be husband and wife. Blaine had always known that was his destiny, but somehow it didn't seem to fit him right.

"I was just admiring the stars, Beth."

Beth chuckled and returned to her knitting. She had long since accepted her husband was different. He took pleasure in the smallest things, and was almost overly the gentleman when it came to their sexual relationship. They had been married for three years but had only had coitus twice, and he had seemed distant both times. She loved him, but sometimes she wished she could see the lust burn in his eyes when he looked at her or when she offered herself to him.

She had once entertained the thought that maybe she was not his type, as in, maybe he preferred the company of other men. But had pushed her qualms aside, assuring herself that Blaine loved her, and was merely shy and respectful.

"I think I'll turn in." Beth spoke softly as she packed away her yarn and needles, standing as Blaine sat. Moving gently around the room, she dimmed the lights and pecked Blaine on the head as she passed.

"I'll be up shortly." He murmured, eyes tracking the motion of the flames in the grate.

"Well don't stay up too late." She paused at the door to look back. "I love you."

Blaine looked up, face softening into a small smile. "I love you too Beth. Goodnight."

She left and Blaine returned his gaze to the flames dancing in the fireplace.

What was it about this boy that so absorbed his attention? Somehow he knew he was feeling more than just pity but he couldn't identify the other emotions that swirled round his chest whenever he thought of the pale figure. His insides would tense up and his heart would race and he knew this wasn't the natural response one should have to street urchins digging through your rubbish.

As he watched the flames dance he let his mind wander, exploring all the possibilities, and was hit by an idea. Was what he felt attraction? He recalled a time when he had once felt similarly to his current situation, though not as strongly.

A few months before his wedding he had met a boy who worked at the shop local to his parents house. He had found himself daydreaming about various aspects of the boys appearance and imagining them together in amorous situations. He had snapped himself out of those silly fantasies before he did something stupid and had buried those types of attractions. In his world it was simply unacceptable to have sexual relations with another man.

So had it come back to haunt him? Thinking of the boy now he knew it was helpless. He was already in too far, already making subconscious plans to approach the boy, earn his trust and better his life. He knew getting involved would destroy the fragile foundations he was building in the business world, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to care as much as he knew he should. His heart and his mind were at war, and he was stuck in the middle, clueless as to which side was the right one.

As the fire burned lower he made a plan and solidified his resolve. He couldn't get involved with the boy himself, but that didn't mean he couldn't help. Tomorrow he would ask David, the most trust-worthy among his kitchen staff, to save a portion of the evening meal and leave it on the back steps. No more would the pretty boy who stalked his property and his mind have to scrounge in the rubbish for a decent meal.


	2. Chapter 2

The next evening, Blaine waited anxiously by the curtains for the boy to appear in the garden. When he did, Blaine had a new appreciation for tightening of his insides and the flutter in his stomach.

The pale figure was a ghost in the darkness, floating through the shadows to the bins by the back door. He paused when he reached the steps and found the neatly prepared bundle of food, looking around for an audience.

Blaine caught a quick glimpse of wide eyes and prominent cheeks bones before he had to duck back behind the curtains. He had been wrong before. The boy in his garden wasn't pretty, he was beautiful. Despite the obvious malnutrition his pale skin glowed faintly in the moonlight and dark lips framed the mouth that had been open in question. But it was his eyes that were burned onto Blaine's retinas. They were wide and bright and seemed to hold a thousand secrets.

Blaine felt like he was seventeen again, flustered over someone he thought was attractive, sneaking peaks when no one was looking. It was exhilarating . His heart was pounding at the possibility that the boy had seen him but he was dying to inch back the curtains. Pulling back the material very carefully he caught a last glimpse of the boy retreating into the night, a misshapen package clutched in his hand.

And so it continued. Every night Blaine would order David to leave food on the back step, and every night he would watch the boy sneak into the garden to take it. He marvelled with joy as the boy's hollow cheeks filled out a tad more, making him all the more beautiful, and he was glad that he could make some difference to the life of this boy who so consumed his thoughts.

Somewhere in his mind he knew he was only making more trouble for himself. Eventually just watching this beautiful stranger wouldn't be enough for him and he would act, doing something that could ruin his whole social standing. As little as he cared for the social hierarchy, he knew it was better to just stick to the rules, to not rock the boat, and appreciate his position, rather than to question it and end up at the bottom of the heap.

No one knew what was happening of course. Even David didn't know _why_ he was being ordered to leave the food out, and Blaine intended to keep it that way. It just wasn't socially acceptable for someone as high class as he to be helping a street urchin. It wasn't how he was expected to behave. But he had come to resent the expectations. Resent the fact that he had to hide his true emotions because other people didn't approve, resent that he couldn't help someone he was coming to care for because it wasn't social protocol. He longed for a world in which he could make his own choices, he had even begun to question his betrothal to Beth, something he had sworn never to do. It made him so conflicted to find that he now felt the need to question everything he knew.

He still loved Beth, but he had realised it was not in the way it should have been. He loved her like a sister, like the best friend she had always been to him, but nothing more. The few times they had been intimate were the few times he had indulged in his buried fantasies, ones that would definitely get him ostracized from society, and he hated himself for doing that to Beth. He tried to avoid getting into those situations but it was becoming harder as the expectation for them to produce children grew. Again those damn expectations of other people were controlling his life. And Beth, poor Beth, was caught in the crossfire. How could Blaine keep her happy without lying and forcing himself into situations that only made everything seem so much worse?

It was summer when the pattern was broken. Blaine had been varying the contents of the gifts he left for the boy, occasionally leaving a little money or a pair of socks. Most of the time the packages disappeared completely, sometimes bits would be left behind, a vegetable or a more expensive item of clothing. Although Blaine wished the boy would just accept the help he was providing, he couldn't help but appreciate the morals shown by the boy by not just mindlessly taking everything he could get without thinking about where it came from. He also enjoyed discovering which foods the boy didn't like and altered his instructions to David to accommodate these tastes.

One day Blaine was out in the town, taking a break from work to buy gifts for his wife and his garden stalker, when a conversation caught his attention. He stopped, pretending to admire some cravats, to listen.

"-saw him sneaking round the back of her garden this morning. It's disgraceful. They should accept their lot in life and be done with it."

"The little urchin! Going through the bins I expect. I do hope the police catch him before he's down my street, my Cissy has a terribly weak heart, a sight like that would give her such grievances."

"Yes, well, apparently they almost caught him a couple of nights ago but the little blighter got away."

"Can you believe it? The peasants these day! They just don't know when they've crossed the line, next they'll be out here thieving! Unbelievable!"

The voices faded as the two women bustled off, gossiping under their breath. Blaine's breath had stopped coming. Feeling winded and trying not to move too fast, he headed back to the bank, desperately trying to come up with a way to help and wishing it was already the end of the day.

That evening, for the first time, Blaine left a note with the food and clothes on the back step. It simply read _You must be more careful._ and Blaine hoped the boy would heed the message.

From then on Blaine made sure to stay up every night till he had seen the pale shadow pass through his garden. It gave him some comfort to know that he at least was looking out for this boy, he guessed that his parents were either dead or no longer cared for him, but he still worried about his safety. Going through bins wasn't technically illegal but most people caught doing it were charged with theft, and if you couldn't afford the fine then you could be sure to wind up in prison, or worse. Blaine couldn't let that happen to this boy. He couldn't justify why he cared so much, he just knew that he couldn't lose the presence that haunted his garden.

A few weeks after leaving the note, Blaine had to spend the night away from home. It was a trip that was crucial to his future career at the bank and he knew it was ridiculous of him to stay home simply to ensure someone snuck into his garden and took his food. The gossip about the urchin rifling through bins had died down but that didn't stop Blaine from worrying the whole night.

As it turned out his worry was justified.

The next morning after he had arrived home and settled down to a late breakfast, David came striding up to him, worry creasing his brow.

"Sir, the food we've been leaving on the back step." He whispered, both he and Blaine casting a glance around to ensure they weren't being over heard. "Last night's package is still there."

Blaine's stomach sank at his words and he quickly lost his appetite. Dropping his fork with a clatter, he stood and followed David down to the kitchen.

The back door was open to reveal the small bundle wrapped in a dishcloth sitting innocently on the second step. Completely untouched.

"Well don't just leave it there." Blaine snapped, worry making him lash out. The packs had been left untouched before but often when they were extraordinarily large, this one was just some food and a pair of socks, nothing fancy, and although there was the definite possibility that the boy had merely moved onto other places, Blaine felt uneasy.

David snatched the bag off the step, throwing it to one of the kitchen boys and telling him to discard the food, and Blaine returned to the dining room, knowing he wouldn't be able to eat another bite.

He was settled in the front room with the daily paper about an hour later, when the doorbell rang. As always, Wes answered the door, but instead of dealing with whatever was out there, he came in to get Blaine.

"Sir, there's a constable here to see you. Says it's about a boy breaking into bins."

Blaine's head shot up from the paper and he jumped up, dashing to the front door. The sight before him made his heart jump erratically, and a lump form in his throat. The boy, his garden stalker, was right before him. Being presented to him by an officer of the law. He coughed to remove the lump before speaking. This could go either very good, or very bad.

"Can I help you officer?" Blaine tried to keep his voice level and his eyes off the slender figure next to him. It was difficult, the boy was even more beautiful in the sun.

"In the early hours of this morning we apprehended this criminal stealing from private property." The constable's voice was thick and grating, and Blaine had a brief moment of panic in which he wondered if this boy he had helped and cared for had sold him out.

"Oh really? And what was he stealing may I ask?" It seemed like the right question so Blaine asked it.

"Apples sir, from a tree. Anyway, after thorough questionin' he admitted that he was one of your kitchen staff. I said I highly doubted that a man of your social standin' would hire such a scoundrel but it was decided that we'd better check before we send 'im off to the work house." He shook the boy by the scruff of his shirt, forcing him to look at Blaine. There was a mix of emotions, all so clear, in the bright blue eyes. They were ashamed and pleading, yet somehow still defiant. "Well sir, d'you know 'im?"

Blaine knew this moment was pivotal. On the one hand, if he said yes, he would be the talk of the town. His reputation could be ruined and his job at stake. He could end up doing something he regretted in a lust blown haze for this young man. On the other hand, there was no way, after all the care and commitment he'd put in, he could let this boy be sent to the work house. He looked too delicate to survive a day in those brutal conditions and Blaine's heart ached at the thought of him getting hurt. When it came down to it, there was only one choice really.

"Yes, I'm afraid he was telling the truth. He is one my kitchen staff." The constable looked thoroughly shocked. "I can vouch for him, though I'm loathe to do it." Blaine tried to imbue anger into his voice, glaring at the boy. "You can leave him here officer, I will ensure he gets the punishment he deserves."

The constable looked for a moment as if he wanted to protest, before he cleared his throat, let go the boys shirt and turned, descending the steps looking slightly dazed at the turn of events.

The moment the constable was out of sight, the boy turned about to leave but Blaine grabbed his wrist.

"Come in." Blaine murmured, not sure if it was a request or a command. His skin was burning where it was touching the boys wrist and he wanted to know how it would feel to run his fingers over the skin of his neck. Would that too, be hot to touch?

The boy met Blaine's gaze again, conflicted and tinged with fear, but he picked his way past Blaine and stepped into the house. They dithered for a moment as Wes shut the door, before Beth called from the living room.

"Who was that dear?" Her voice was soft and curious as always, but it made Blaine feel a little guilty. His heart beat in his chest as he wondered what to do.

There was no way Beth could find out about this. Making a quick decision he decided to put all his faith in Wes and moved forward to whisper lowly in his ear.

"Tell her he's a dish washer. A chimney sweep. Anything. Just please Wes, buy me some time."

Wes nodded solemnly, eyes connecting briefly with Blaine's before he turned and disappeared into the front room. His low voice could be heard from the hall as he murmured lies and Blaine breathed a sigh of relief, guilt settling in his stomach, before turning to face his guest.

The boy was stood exactly where been when he stepped into the house, eyes wary and arms wrapped around his torso as if to ward off a chill, though the house was toasty. Blaine longed to touch him again, to see if the heat would return, but he was cautious of being overly friendly.

"I believe we have some matters to discuss." Blaine tried to keep his voice low and calming but the boy still jumped as if scalded. "If you'll follow me we can talk in my office."

Blaine turned and began to ascend the stairs, pausing when he heard no footsteps behind him. He turned again to find the boy still frozen in the hallway, terrified incomprehension on his face.

"I helped you with the food and clothes, did I not?" Blaine felt slightly impatient, Beth could decide to come out at any moment and he preferred they be out of sight when she did. The boy nodded slowly. "Well then why would I hurt you now?"

He seemed to grapple with this for a moment before taking a tentative step toward the stairs. Then another, and another till he was on the bottom step. Blaine turned and was relieved to this time hear timid steps following his own.

They reached the office quickly and Blaine stood by the window after he had closed the door behind them. He needed a moment to calm himself and ensure he didn't do anything rash. It would be all too easy for him to lose himself in those wide eyes and forget how a gentleman ought to act.

"My name is Blaine Anderson and I am a twenty year old banker." Blaine began, trying not to think too hard about his words and yet taking great care with every one. "I have watched you sneak into my garden for the past six months and take the gifts I offered. You are not a thief to me. Nor are you helpless." Blaine turned slowly to face the boy, who now looked completely mystified. "And yet I want to offer you help." The boy seemed shocked at his words, his delicate brow creasing in confusion. "What's your name?" Blaine couldn't hold it any longer. He was aching to get to know this boy. To understand the secrets he hid behind his eyes, to know how he had ended up on the streets, and to discover the story of how he had become who he was.

"Kurt." his voice was soft and had a musical lilt, Blaine suspected he would be a marvellous singer.

"Kurt." He repeated. "I wish for you to stay here."

Kurt's eyes widened almost comically at the proclamation, and Blaine almost wished he could take it back. Had he been too forward? Was this one step too far?

"Sir, I-"

"Blaine. Call me Blaine."

"Blaine, I'm grateful for your offer but I can't-" He stopped, frowning as he tried to find the right words. Blaine waited patiently. "You don't want me. Trust me. You don't want anything to do with me."

Kurt looked away, fringe falling into his eyes as he frowned at the skirting.

"Kurt, I may not know much about you, but no one should have to rifle through bins to find a meal. How old are you anyway?"

"Seventeen." Kurt seemed to be a little more comfortable, his fingers forgetting to twist together as he tried to understand why this stranger was being so kind.

Blaine's heart broke a little though at the thought that this boy, who was just shy of manhood, was on his own in such a cruel and unforgiving world.

"Must be tough. To be out there by yourself. How long have you been on the streets?"

"About four years. It's not so bad once you know how to take care of yourself." Kurt's smile was somewhat melancholy and as he looked around the room, Blaine caught sight of the smudges of dirt streaking up his neck and jaw.

"If we're agreed that you're going to be staying, I think we should get you cleaned up." Kurt looked horrified at Blaine's suggestion, his hands immediately moving to straighten his rumpled top and smooth the creases in his trousers. "Sorry." Blaine cringed, "I didn't mean to offend you. Surely you'd like a hot bath?"

Kurt's brow smoothed at Blaine's words and a look of wonder took over his features.

"You have hot water?" He sounded awed as he stared at Blaine, looking as though someone had just told him he could fly.

"Sure. I'll just call my house keeper to come up and help you." Patting Kurt on the shoulder as he passed, Blaine moved to the top of the staircase. From his vantage point he could just see the end of Wes' leg and he called down to him.

"Wes, will you fetch Mrs Marks and Quinn please? Tell them I would like them to help our guest with the bath and could you please ask Mrs Marks to go easy on him? I know she means well but... well, you know how she is."

Blaine returned to his study to find Kurt running his finger along the spine of one the books on his bookshelf. He stood for a moment unnoticed, watching him. He couldn't help but appreciate the way Kurt tilted his head, biting his lip in concentration as he frowned at the vertical words. Once again Blaine was struck by the delicate beauty of the boy before him, it was slightly marred by the layer of grime covering him, but it was still obvious.

"You're welcome to read them if you like."

Kurt jumped when he heard Blaine's voice, turning with a small smile, though there was still worry pinching at the corners of his eyes.

"Thanks, but I'm not that good at reading." He turned away from the bookshelf, as if turning his back on the stories he was clearly curious about.

"I'll just have to help you then." Blaine smiled at the way Kurt's whole being seemed to lift slightly at the prospect.

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Sure."

"Why?" Kurt cocked his head again, truly curious.

"Why not? I enjoy teaching and everybody should be able to read. It's one of my favourite pastimes." They shared a moment in which they simply smiled at each other, Blaine's heart beating with slightly more force than was normal.

"Mr Anderson? Where's this guest of ours? The bath is ready!" Mrs Marks' voice echoed from down the hall.

"Come on." Blaine murmured, chuckling lowly. He suddenly felt very light, as if a weight had been lifted. He knew it sounded cliché but it was true.

Stopping at the door, he held it open for Kurt, smiling at the slight blush that crept across Kurt's cheeks when they passed close by.

Blaine left Kurt in Mrs Marks' capable hands outside the bathroom. As he descended the stairs Kurt's shocked and slightly scared face at the sight of the foreboding Mrs Marks swam in his vision and he chuckled under his breath.

He sobered up quickly though as he realised he had to now face his wife and explain why a young stranger would be staying in their house.

He found Beth in the front room.

"Hello dear." Even he could hear the resigned, tense note in his voice and he tried to even it out.

"Oh, hello Blaine. What was Mrs Marks' shouting about?"

"Beth I have something to talk to you about."

"Is this about your cousin? Because you know I don't have any problems with your family staying with us. How long will he be here for?"

Blaine was shocked for a moment. He had been building himself up to having to lie through his teeth to get his wife to agree to having Kurt stay with them, but now he had the perfect alibi.

"Yes. I mean, he doesn't know how long he'll be staying. He had an argument with my uncle," he improvised wildly, "and he just needs somewhere to stay while they both cool off."

"Well he's welcome here as long as he needs." She smiled at him briefly before returning to her knitting.

Blaine felt guilt stabbing at his gut at the trusting manner of his wife, but the relief of having such an easy out was more prominent. Brushing his hand over Beth's shoulder as he passed, Blaine moved through the house, at last finding Wes inspecting the silverware in the dining room.

"Wes, thank you so much. It's the perfect excuse."

Wes looked pleased with the praise, his smile controlled as he tried to maintain his professional demeanour.

"Thank you sir."

"I don't tell you enough Wes, but you really are the best butler any man could wish for."

As Blaine left the room he thought Wes seemed to be standing a little taller than usual, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, new chapter up. Remember to leave a review because I always love to hear from you guys, especially on a new story. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Blaine sat in his office for the next hour. Overall, he just felt... confused. Having an attraction to other men was not something he had ever been taught about, not by his parents or his teachers, and he didn't know what to think. On the one hand, well, it definitely wouldn't be accepted. Most people didn't even know what homosexuality was, let alone approve of it, and Blaine didn't think they would approve. In a society that blanched at the sight of a woman's ankles and condemned sex before marriage Blaine didn't think they would tolerate love between two men, especially considering the law against sodomy.

But what was Blaine thinking? He had already vowed to himself that he wouldn't get involved with Kurt and he intended to keep that promise. He couldn't be thinking about kissing him, or stroking his cheek, or pushing him up against his wall and sucking purple bruises onto his pale neck-

Blaine shook his head, glancing around as though to check for mind readers in the room. His heart rate was slightly raised from the vivid fantasies and he closed his eyes briefly, breathing deeply to expel the lust in his veins. He'd never felt like this before and he wondered how long it would take for his self control to return.

"B-Blaine?" A timid voice sounded from the doorway and Blaine looked up to see Kurt clinging to the doorjamb as he poked his head into the room.

"Kurt!" Blaine's voice sounded slightly strangled so he cleared his throat. "Come in."

Kurt stepped carefully into the room and Blaine's breath caught in his lungs. Kurt's hair was now soft and damp, resting lightly on his forehead. His eyes were bright and there was a pink tinge to his cheeks leftover from the heat of the bath water. Blaine's eyes travelled down before he could stop them and he couldn't help but enjoy the sight of Kurt dressed in one of his shirts and an old pair of his trousers that were just a little too long. Kurt looked like a proper English gentleman and suddenly seemed so much closer to Blaine's reality. He was no longer an almost imaginary figure prowling the gardens, or an alien boy dropped into his world, but a man who would fit right in with Blaine's life.

"You look, um... clean." Blaine struggled to find a word that was complementary but not flirtatious, and frowned down at his desk, mentally cursing his lack of tact. He was shocked when Kurt laughed, a bell-like sound that resonated in his ears and filled him with a strange warmth.

"Yeah, that's the first bath I've had in a while." Kurt's grin became softer. "It was nice." He murmured, gaze meeting Blaine's.

The air in the room seemed to thicken the longer they looked at each other, until Blaine realised it was not exactly customary to stare at one's guests as if seeing the sun for the first time.

"So, I see Mrs Marks found you something to wear." Blaine began conversationally. " I'll arrange for her and Quinn to take you to the market tomorrow so you can find something that fits."

Kurt's smile dropped. "Oh you don't have to do that. You've already offered me a place to stay, I can't take anymore from you."

"It's no bother Kurt. Besides, we don't want nosy neighbours asking questions, so you'll have to look the part." Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt clearly struggling for an argument, grinning wider when Kurt nodded his head in defeat.

"Now, we've got a whole afternoon to fill, and I was thinking maybe you'd like to start working on your reading?"

Kurt's face lit up at the suggestion and he clasped his hands together as though trying to contain his excitement.

"Why don't you choose something? The one's over there are my favourites." Blaine gestured to a row of books near the window as he stood, crossing the room to close the door as Kurt pulled out book after book, reading the backs and replacing a few, though he kept most of them, forming a pile at his feet.

"If you think you can read all of those today then I don't think you need any help." Blaine joked, taking a step closer to Kurt to see the book he was holding.

Kurt stiffened slightly as he felt Blaine hovering beside him and Blaine's heart sunk a little. He was obviously uncomfortable with the proximity.

Blaine cleared his throat and took a step back, under the pretence of examining the next shelf of books. He heard Kurt let out a breath next to him and he tried to quash the disappointment bubbling in his chest.

"Can we start with this one?" Kurt turned to him holding out a worn copy of _Tom Jones _by Henry Fielding.

"Ah, good choice." Blaine smiled as he thought of the content of the book, funny yet witty.

Kurt dithered for a moment, unsure as to where they would be sitting and, ignoring his screaming instincts, Blaine led them to the small love seat under the window.

He realised his mistake as Kurt sat primly next to him. Seated like this it would be all too easy for him to accidentally-on-purpose brush against Kurt or knock his hand, and the temptation was so strong. Taking a moment to gather his will power, he turned to Kurt and couldn't help but smile to see him flipping through the pages of the book, skimming over the words to gather a feel for the book. Blaine relaxed, forgetting about all the ways he could ruin everything and letting himself be enchanted by the way Kurt turned to him with expectant eyes.

"How about if you read through it and I'll help you when you get stuck?" Blaine suggested, thinking about how nice it would be to spend his whole afternoon listening to Kurt's voice.

"O-okay. But I'm kind of slow." Kurt mumbled, turning slowly back to the first page and staring down at the words as if they would bite him.

"Speed doesn't matter Kurt, nor does getting the words right really. It's about the emotions, getting across the feelings and meanings behind the words. That's what literature is really about."

Kurt seemed consoled by Blaine's words and he began to read. His voice was cautious and tentative, his back still ramrod straight, but he gradually relaxed into it, encouraged by Blaine's support.

His posture slumped as he was absorbed by the words, his legs crossing as he got more comfortable. Blaine listened patiently by his side, putting in words of advice when Kurt got stuck (which was quite often), head resting against the windowsill as he watched Kurt's lips form the printed words. His soft voice filled the room and Blaine wished he could carry the sound with him forever. It was soothing and continuous without being dull, punctuated by short peals of laughter as Kurt delighted in the humour of the book.

It seemed like no time at all had passed when Blaine realised an orange glow was filling the room, and turned to find a setting sun.

"I think we'd better stop for the night." Blaine spoke when Kurt paused for breath. "You're doing so well though."

It was true. Kurt had come on in leaps and bounds in such a short amount of time. He was recognising words before Blaine had to step in, and although he still had a ways to go, the improvement was obvious.

"Thank you." Kurt smiled shyly as they both stood, and handed the book to Blaine. Their fingers brushed briefly as the book changed hands, and Blaine felt a flash of heat burn his fingertips where they connected.

"I'll erm, show you to your room." Blaine coughed, laying the book on his desk as he passed it.

They made their way out of the study and Blaine led them down the hall to the guest room, stopping outside the door like any gentleman should.

"This is it." He gestured to the closed door. "I'll have Quinn come up in ten minutes to see if you need anything." He turned to leave but a hand on his arm held him back.

"Thank you Blaine." Kurt's eyes burned with sincerity. "I don't know why you're helping me but I'm truly grateful that you are. You really are the kindest person I've ever met."

The hand on his arm squeezed briefly and Kurt seemed to be battling with a decision. But then the hand was gone and Kurt was closing the door behind himself.

The next day Blaine spent a few hours in his office, organising and gathering all the books he wanted Kurt to read and clearing space on the shelves for them. When Kurt returned from the Market the whole house seemed a little brighter, and he laughed as Kurt demanded he see all the things they had bought. Although Blaine wasn't all that interested in the latest fashions, he could have watched Kurt try on clothes forever. Each outfit accentuated a different feature, this shirt making his skin glow, that scarf bringing out the colour in his eyes. Kurt was enchanting and Blaine was properly enthralled. And when Kurt appeared in a tight black waistcoat over a crisp white shirt, Blaine's breath froze in his chest.

For the rest of the weekend Blaine and Kurt continued through the large list of books waiting for them in the study whenever they had free time. Of course Blaine had to go back to work come Monday so he instructed Wes to ensure Kurt wanted for nothing. Turns out he needn't have bothered asking.

Kurt sat carefully on the loveseat in Blaine's study, wandering what on earth he was going to do with himself now that Blaine wasn't here. He thought perhaps maybe he could continue with the current book he was reading (he was getting quite good) but something in him knew Blaine would be disappointed if he continued the story without him.

It was amazing how quickly he was coming to know Blaine, his small mannerisms and preferences. He just wished he didn't have those urges that meant he had to constantly watch himself. He knew such a respectable man as Blaine wouldn't have such sinful and repulsive impulses, but he couldn't help but dream.

He knew what he was and had long ago accepted that his dreams would never come true, it was just the way his life was supposed to be. But now he had something he knew he _really_ wanted and he wasn't sure how to go about accepting that Blaine would never want him back. In Kurt's darkest moments he had once indulged and imagined his ideal man. He would be kind and handsome and treat Kurt like an equal. He wouldn't scorn him for the feelings he couldn't control, he would reciprocate them. He would love Kurt and make him feel special. And, although Kurt felt shallow for admitting it, it would be really nice if he had a bit of money.

And now here was Blaine, all those things and more, and although he didn't know about Kurt's 'condition', something in Kurt thought he wouldn't be one to judge him for it. But Blaine was also very straight, he was married for God's sake, and Kurt, above all, didn't want to ruin the life of this man who had helped him so.

With this in mind, Kurt decided it was about time he introduced himself to Mrs Anderson, got to know the woman Blaine loved, not with malicious intent, but merely to be friendly and not be exclusively a friend of Blaine's.

He found her in the luxurious front room (he still couldn't believe he was staying in such a marvellous house) and approached her quietly, not wanting to disturb her, but she looked up at the sound of his footsteps.

"Oh hello Kurt, dear." She smiled calmly gesturing to the other chairs in the room. "Why don't you take a seat, I've barely seen you since you arrived."

"Thanks." Kurt murmured, sitting quickly in the nearest chair. He was shocked by how welcoming she seemed. Most, no, all the women he had known, bar his mother, had been foreboding and bossy, but Beth was quiet and calm and didn't look at Kurt like he was just in the way.

"So how are you enjoying your stay?" Beth enquired, gesturing gently to Wes who was hovering in the corner. He left briskly.

"Erm, yeah it's great. Blaine's been teaching me to read and the shops are amazing."

Beth smiled brightly, clearing some papers off an end table as Wes returned with a tray of tea. He began to pour but Beth stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Thank you Wes, I'll pour it." She smiled at him as well. It seemed she had a smile for everyone. "I was sorry to hear about your father, Kurt. Do you think you will be able to resolve your problems?"

"Erm, I guess." Kurt muttered, accepting the cup she offered him. "He's pretty mad at me."

"What happened, if you don't mind my asking?"

"He erm..." Kurt scrambled in his head for any excuse that was vague enough that he wouldn't raise suspicion. "I mean I er... I refused to go... hunting with him. Yeah, he's been really into hunting recently but I hate seeing those poor animals die." He mentally cursed himself as he realised how sissy he sounded but Beth seemed to buy it, her eyes lighting up.

"Oh you poor boy! I can't stand the thought of those cute little animals being chased and killed." She shuddered delicately. "I'm so glad Blaine's never been one for hunting. We went out to the country last summer to visit my cousin and he spent almost the whole trip in the library. He point blank refused to go out with the other men to hunt."

For reasons he didn't quite know, Kurt's stomach squirmed pleasantly at the new information. He really didn't like hunting and it made his chest warm to think that Blaine shared that opinion.

"You're very lucky to have him." He murmured, hoping she took the comment at face value and didn't dig deeper.

"I know." She said, gazing dreamily out the front window.

They sat for a moment in silence, Kurt wondering where her thoughts had taken her and trying to ignore the slightly awkward air.

"Anyway," she shook her head as if to bring herself back to the present, "You must be feeling a bit bored. You're welcome to ask Wes to take you into town any time you know, or is there anything I can do for you?"

Kurt glanced around the living room, eyes settling on the basket of knitting next to Beth's chair. One of his few memories left of his mother was her sitting in a chair by the fire sewing up the holes in his father's slacks. He decided to take a leap of faith, Beth didn't seem like one to judge.

"This may seem unconventional but... do you think you could teach me to sew?" Kurt met her gaze briefly, relaxing when he saw nothing but mild surprise in her gaze.

"You know, it doesn't shock me that you and Blaine are related. You're very similar. But I'm sorry, I don't know how to sew. I can, however teach you to knit."

They shared a smile before Beth reached down, pulling out fresh needles and a ball of green yarn and passing them to Kurt. Grabbing her own when she had set him up with the wool on the needles.

And so it continued. Blaine would leave for work every morning, kissing Beth on the cheek and squeezing Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt and Beth would spend the day knitting and getting to know each other. Kurt avoided topics such as his 'uncle' or his childhood, but he enjoyed getting to know Beth, the woman Blaine had married, someone he obviously cared greatly about. And when Blaine returned home in the evenings he and Kurt would retreat to Blaine's study to continue with their latest book, now taking it in turns to read as Kurt got better and better.

During the second month of Kurt's stay, Blaine was presented with a unique offer. The bank had recently opened an account with a rich land owner, and someone was required to go out to the country house where he lived to close the deal. Blaine was certain he was still too junior to be presented with such an opportunity, but it seemed his father had pulled some strings, and, one drizzly Thursday, he was presented with three tickets for the new steam train that ran between the city and the countryside.

"I heard tell that your cousin is in town and thought he might like to join you and your wife." His boss explained. "You have a lot of promise Blaine, you'll go far."

With that he had turned and stalked off, barking orders at the men around him and leaving Blaine to grapple with his sense of undeserving.

When he had told Kurt and Beth about the trip both had been understandably excited, though the former seemed a little confused at first by the invitation. It had taken Blaine a moment or two to realise that he had been staring at Kurt, enjoying the way his eyes lit up with anticipation, when he should have been thinking the same things about his wife. But he couldn't help but be entranced by the pure exhilaration in Kurt's expression and wonder if the young man had ever had a holiday before.

That weekend, Wes called them a carriage and they were driven to the new station on the edge of the city. It wasn't long till they were seated in their own private compartment. Blaine was thoroughly impressed. The seats were plush, set in benches perpendicular to the walls, around tables laid with white linens and centre pieces.

There was a small bar in the corner, well stocked with various wines and snacks, and everything was embellished with dark wood and rich purple fabrics. Even the windows were framed with deep plum velvet.

Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt settle opposite him next to the window, eyes trailing appreciatively over Kurt's lithe form as he stretched to press his face against the window. It had taken Blaine a full five minutes this morning to stop staring. Quinn had helped Kurt dress and his clothing only accentuated his best assets.

His waistcoat was light beige with dark round buttons and drawn over a white shirt, the sleeves of which Kurt had rolled to his elbows. His pale trousers were tight to his thighs, cutting of just bellow his knees where they met tall brown riding boots. It made it hard for Blaine to focus on Beth beside himself.

"There are so many people here." Kurt murmured, briefly dragging his eyes off the bustling crowds out on the platform to glance at Blaine.

"Well trains are all the rage at the moment." Blaine explained, looking between Kurt and Beth, who slid her hand onto his thigh with a fond smile. He stiffened slightly before continuing. "My father said that the train has become the most popular mode of transport for those who can afford it. And I can see why." He rubbed a hand sub-consciously across the soft table cloth, smiling at Kurt when their gazes met.

"I think this is a marvellous way to travel." Beth intoned, gently squeezing Blaine's leg before getting to her feet. "Now if you'll excuse me, I really must visit the ladies room."

With a quick smile at them both she moved across the carriage and disappeared through a door at the end.

"I see you're excited about the trip." Blaine spoke as the door shut behind Beth. "Anyone would think you'd never seen the countryside before!"

"I haven't." Kurt frowned at the table and Blaine mentally kicked himself. Of course Kurt hadn't seen the countryside! He'd been living on the streets since he'd... well, Blaine didn't actually know how Kurt had ended up on the streets. Curiosity burned within him, but he held his tongue, sensing it might be a sensitive subject for Kurt. Fortunately, Kurt supplied the information willingly.

"I've never had the chance." He looked up at Blaine and the conflict was clear on his face. Did he trust Blaine enough to share with him the secrets of his past?

"My mother died when I was very young. I don't remember her that well anymore but I know she loved me." Kurt's brow was furrowed as he stared at his hands twisting the edge of the table cloth into creases. "My dad just couldn't cope with work and taking care of me so they sent me to an orphanage."

Blaine didn't ask who 'they' were. He almost didn't want to know.

"The orphanage was okay, nothing fancy. They fed me and clothed me and I had somewhere to sleep at night." Kurt paused to stare out the window, a slight blush sweeping across his cheeks that Blaine didn't understand.

"What happened?" Blaine couldn't hold the words back but his tone was gentle and encouraging and Kurt seemed unfazed by his curiosity, turning back to face him with a heavy sigh.

"They threw me out. I er... stole some food and they just threw me onto the streets." Kurt was frowning again, his face still directed at Blaine through he seemed to be looking right through him. "And I've been surviving on the streets ever since. It's not some big exciting story, not like the ones in your books, but it's pretty much all I have now."

Kurt's eyes focused again as he finished speaking, his hands releasing the table cloth and settling on its white surface. Blaine was taken aback at how much Kurt had lived through, how much he had survived, and was glad that he could provide some long needed respite.

"Our pasts make us who we are Kurt. They're all we have in the end, all we have to show for our lives. Thank you for sharing yours with me, I'm honoured." Blaine stretched his hand across the table towards Kurt's. Their fingers brushed lightly, Blaine studying Kurt's expression for any signs of discomfort. He was encouraged when Kurt didn't pull back and briefly clasped Kurt's fingers in his own, just wanting to offer whatever small comfort he could. Kurt stared at their joined hands, and Blaine hoped the expression he was seeing was one of comfort and not mild horror.

"You know I'm here for you Kurt, if you ever need to talk about anything I'll always make time to listen to you."

They smiled at each other across the table, the atmosphere thickening a little as the moments passed. Blaine let his eyes rove slightly, appreciating the way the sunlight falling through the window caught each soft strand of Kurt's hair and gave his skin an almost-glow.

The sound of the compartment door opening made them both jump, Blaine hurrying to pull his hand back and smiling slightly guiltily at Beth as she crossed the small room and took her place next to him again.

Kurt was quiet as the train pulled out from the station. Blaine thought he seemed a little down and they had to repeat themselves several times to get his attention. It made him worry that he had done something wrong by pushing Kurt to tell him his story, even though Kurt offered the information first.

Gradually the dreary grey scenery rushing past the window turned more and more green, and with the increase of vegetation came Kurt's returning excitement.

Once again Blaine could enjoy watching Kurt stare with rapture at the world slowly developing outside the window, a world so different from the one they knew back home. This world was fresh and bright, empty and endless, it made Blaine feel so free to be away from the restraints of his city life.

He had only visited the countryside twice, once on business and once with Beth, but it always made him feel as if he could really breathe.

Eventually they reached their destination, a small station on the outskirts of an even smaller village. Blaine couldn't keep the smile off his face as they waited for their carriage to be loaded up, standing in the air that was chill despite the bright autumn sun. Kurt was practically vibrating with excitement by his side, asking if they could visit this shop or take that country path. It almost physically hurt Blaine to deny him, but they were due to arrive at the manor house at midday and they only just about had enough time to travel there.

The house itself was beautiful. A huge redbrick affair that towered over sweeping gardens that were still in full bloom, despite the season having finished long ago. Kurt actually squealed when he saw it, making Blaine laugh out loud, and was out of the carriage the moment it stopped, side-stepping a shocked looking footman and rushing over to stand before the house, arms hovering slightly away from his body as he looked up at the building they would be staying in for the weekend.

"It's huge!" He whispered conspiratorially to Blaine as they were led inside by a hassled looking housekeeper. She led them through a wide lobby and up some stairs, turning left and taking them down a short corridor. She stopped before a pair of dark wood double doors, turning to face them.

"The Master would like to see Mr Anderson in his study. If Mrs Anderson and Mr Hummel would like to follow me I will show you to your rooms and then the parlour."

With that she turned and bustled off down the hall in the direction that they had come, not even stopping to check that they were following.

"I'll find you later." Blaine muttered to Beth and Kurt as they hurried to catch up with the housekeeper.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine tried not to think about how important this meeting could be for his career, before knocking on the door and entering.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can promise you sir that our bank offers very competitive interest, with many extra benefits spread throughout the year." Blaine was seated in a decadent study, much bigger and more impressive than his own, explaining the many benefits of choosing Turner and Smith Banks. "And if you ask me, now is an excellent time to be investing, what with the industries doing so well."

Blaine had gone through almost every trick in the book but none of it had really been necessary. The owner of the manor house, Lord Metcalf, had seemed sold the moment Blaine had sat down.

Leafing through his papers, Blaine pulled out one covered in figures and passed it over the wide desk to the balding man on the other side.

Blaine guessed he must have been in his late 50s, his grey hair thinning above his ruddy face. He seemed like the kind of man who appreciated good wine, and maybe something a little harder judging by the amber liquid swirling around the crystal glass in his hand.

"I like you Mr Anderson. I can tell you believe in this bank and it instils a lot of confidence in me." Lord Metcalf glanced at the document in his hand, not really seeming to take it in, before looking back at Blaine. "I will be investing with you and you can count on a glowing report from me to your boss. He's a lucky man to have someone as hard-working as you."

Metcalf winked at him, adjusting his position and laying the piece of paper aside.

"It was very nice to meet you, Mr Anderson. I hope you enjoy your stay in my home."

With that Metcalf began shuffling papers and moving things around on his desk, a clear sign that Blaine was dismissed.

The halls suddenly seemed wider as Blaine shut the study door behind himself, the sunlight streaming through the windows a little brighter. Even though Blaine didn't enjoy his job, didn't mean he didn't care about doing it well. He didn't mind putting in hard work when it got him results, it just so happened that the results he got in this career didn't give him any satisfaction.

Pausing halfway along the corridor Blaine stopped at a window. It overlooked the garden and he was pretty sure he recognised the pale figure skipping and twirling down a path bordered by flowering bushes. Blaine couldn't help but smile at how care-free and exuberant Kurt looked, and his heart seemed to lift a little as he remembered that Kurt was here because of him.

Kurt's breathing was a little heavy as he stopped spinning, taking a moment to let the world settle back into place.

He'd never felt so free in his life. The sky was a crisp blue, weak sunlight making the endless gardens glow. Each flower was a jewel studded into rich green velvet. The leaves on the trees were made of filigree gold, delicate and perfect. It was like nothing he had ever seen and it felt as though the overload on his senses was soaking into his heart, making it swell.

The whole place just exuded joy and he knew he would never be satisfied in the city again. The colour of the countryside was like heaven after the grey of his life in the city.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." The voice came from behind him and he turned to see Blaine leaning against a nearby tree.

He had to bite his lip to keep from making an inappropriate noise. Blaine was still wearing his shirt and slacks from the train but he had loosened his cravat so it hung lower on his chest, the top button of his shirt open to reveal a little more tanned skin.

"I never knew the countryside would be so... freeing." Kurt shrugged and pulled his eyes away from Blaine, looking instead at the sky.

There was a lone bird passing overhead, wheeling through endless blue, and for the first time in his life, Kurt felt as though he had the slightest inkling of what it might be like to fly.

"It's really something, isn't it?" Blaine pushed away from the tree, moving to stand next to Kurt. For a moment they simply watched the scenery, side-by-side as the sun inched lower in the sky.

"We should go to the market tomorrow." Kurt spoke suddenly. "I want to see everything. The shops, the little country lanes, all of it."

Kurt could feel Blaine looking at him, but kept his eyes on the progress of a rabbit across the lawn.

"Sure. Sounds like a plan." He turned in time to catch Blaine smiling at him, the sound of the housekeeper calling them to dinner echoing through the garden.

"It's a date." Kurt quipped, shoving Blaine lightly as they raced back towards the house.

"Blaine." Kurt hissed. "Blaine!"

Kurt was crouching by Blaine's bed. He probably shouldn't have been there but the sun was barely up so there was very little chance of getting caught.

Reaching out he poked Blaine's shoulder, hissing his name again.

"Hrmph." Was the only reply he got as Blaine rolled over.

"Struth!" Kurt muttered, yanking Blaine over onto his back and poking him hard.

Blaine made a noise of protest and opened his eyes blearily.

"Kurt?" He asked in a voice that was rough with sleep. He opened his eyes fully and a faint blush spread up his cheeks. Kurt blushed too as he realised he was leaning inappropriately close to Blaine, who was in bed in just his night clothes. He pulled back quickly.

"Come on, get up. You promised to take me to the market so let's go." Kurt picked up a bundle of clothes by the dressing table and threw them at Blaine's head. "Get dressed and I'll meet you at the front door."

He left a bemused looking Blaine to get out of bed, sorely tempted to just push him back and kiss him into the pillows. But that wouldn't do. Not with Beth sleeping on the other side of the bed.

Instead Kurt went down to the kitchen. He was used to having to find food so he knew the tell-tale signs of a kitchen. Of course, there were already staff in the kitchen, slowly peeling potatoes and chopping vegetables in preparation for the afternoon's meal, but Kurt was in his most casual clothes and he fit in pretty well.

Grabbing a couple of rolls, he surreptitiously slipped them into the pockets of his slacks and ducked out of the room unnoticed.

Blaine was waiting for him at the door, his dark curls still messy from sleep and making him look younger than he was, closer to Kurt's age.

"Ready to go?" He asked as Kurt handed him a roll, his voice echoing in the still sleeping house.

"Yep." They shared a smile before Blaine pulled open the doors and they set off on foot.

The walk to town was pleasant. The sun was slowly burning off the mist that clung to the grass and they both watched in wonder as the world woke around them. The made light conversation, laughter bouncing off the trees when one of them made a joke.

It was a short walk and in ten minutes the road became cobbled, small cottages growing up around them. In another couple of minutes they could hear the sounds of a large group of people and rounded a corner into the village centre where many colourful stalls were set up in rows and swarmed by people.

Kurt made a noise of excitement. This was all he had ever hoped it would be, quaint and yet still so full of life. Grabbing Blaine's arm he pulled him forward into the crowds. It soon became apparent however, that there was a problem.

Although Kurt found many things he wanted to buy he had failed to remember that he still had no money. Blaine may have given him the illusion of wealth, but he still had no more to his name than the clothes on his back, and even those didn't belong to him.

Of course, Blaine offered to pay for him several times, but Kurt refused, not wanting to take even more from him. He already felt like he owed Blaine so much, he didn't want to make the situation worse.

Despite the beautiful scenery and the excitement of the new, Kurt found himself feeling a little disheartened. It shocked him how quickly Blaine picked up on it.

"Do you want to go?" He asked as they neared the end of one row of stalls.

"No." Kurt sighed, moving back to survey the crowds and decide where to go next. Spotting a scruffy boy off to the side of the square, Kurt was struck by an idea.

"How about I teach you how to steal?" He suggested, his expression devious as he turned to Blaine, laughing when he realised how horrified he looked at the suggestion.

"Oh come on!" Kurt cried. "You've taught me so much, let me teach you something for a change."

"But Kurt," Blaine muttered, "what if we get caught?"

"Blaine, you're with a professional. Trust me." Kurt looked Blaine in the eye, trying to convey that he would make sure Blaine was safe.

"I do." Blaine replied and turned back to face the crowds. "What do I do?"

Kurt eyed Blaine, just realising how much of a gentleman he looked. Usually it was really attractive, but for today's activities it would just make things harder.

"First we need to deal with your clothes." They both blushed a little at the wording but Kurt persevered. "You look too... upper class. You'll stick out. We need to... over here."

Grabbing Blaine's wrist, Kurt dragged him over to the end of a row of quaint shops where there was a small patch of rough grass and a few broken crates. Hidden as they were by the stout wonky buildings, they would not be over-looked.

"We don't need this. Or this." Kurt began pulling clothes off Blaine. His tie hit the floor as Kurt pushed up his sleeves before starting on the buttons of his waistcoat. Soon Kurt reached the top and final button, just above Blaine's diaphragm. The gazes met as the metal button slipped through the fabric opening.

Kurt felt as though he couldn't get enough air into his lungs, his face heating at the intensity in Blaine's eyes. Did all men look at their male friends like this? Kurt wasn't sure, but something in him thought not.

Sliding his hands under the waistcoat, Kurt pushed it off Blaine's shoulders, his fingers skimming the material of Blaine's shirt. He tried not to press too hard, not wanting to push any boundaries, but it was taking all his will-power with Blaine's eyes burning into his very soul.

The waistcoat hit the ground and the atmosphere broke, the sounds of the crowds just round the corner rushing back to them. They both looked away simultaneously, colour flushing their faces.

Without Blaine's gaze on him, Kurt felt intrusive, like he was standing too close and Blaine was going to shove him away any second.

He wanted to tell Blaine about his... abnormality, he really did, but he was terrified, not just of ending up on the streets again, but of losing Blaine as a friend, someone to rely on and care about him. It was no longer just about having a warm place to stay and enough food, it was about the company. He was even coming to like Beth, which was saying something considering the way his chest burned every time she touched Blaine.

He had almost admitted it on the train. Sharing his past with Blaine had made him feel so bare, so open, as if anyone could simply see right into him. But it had felt okay because it was Blaine and he wanted Blaine to know him, all of him, in a way no one else ever had.

But he'd stopped himself just in time. And that was good. Blaine was the best person he'd ever met but there was no reason for anyone to accept what he was. And he couldn't lose Blaine. It would be so much worse being on the streets if he knew what he was missing. And he would miss Blaine. A lot.

"So are we doing this then?" Blaine asked as Kurt still hadn't said anything, one eyebrow quirked in the his direction.

"Yeah." Kurt replied, grinning when Blaine's expression fell. He seemed to have taken Kurt's silence for doubt.

"If we get caught I'm telling Mrs Marks about your sudden life-long dream of having her read you the bible."

"You wouldn't dare!" Kurt narrowed his eyes, glaring playfully at Blaine.

"Oh wouldn't I?" There was a beat of silence in which they sized each other up. Eventually Kurt couldn't take it anymore and laughter bubbled out of his chest. Blaine joined him quickly, the scowl sliding off his face to be replaced by a wide grin.

"Come on, I want to get this over with." Blaine was still grinning as they moved back out into the sunny square, despite his obvious trepidation. Looking around Kurt began to formulate a plan.

"Okay, we'll go to that stall." Kurt nodded at one close-by, manned by a harassed looking fellow and selling various fruits and veg, things that were easily shoved into pockets or down shirts.

"I'll distract the guy and you grab whatever you fancy. Simple."

Blaine looked nervous but Kurt was confident. After all, he had lived like this for years before Blaine had found him.

"It'll be fine." He assured Blaine, patting him quickly on the arm. Holding his head up confidently he walked over to the stall, purposefully positioning himself so the merchant would have his back to the rest of the stall when he turned to talk to Kurt.

"Wha'd'you want?" He grunted, placing a possessive hand on the crate of lettuces between them.

"My umm... master has very particular tastes." Kurt improvised wildly. "He will only eat vegetables from... France. The soil over there is very rich and he requires the best. What type of soil are your vegetables grown in?"

Over the man's shoulder Kurt saw Blaine saunter up to the stall, the nerves practically radiating from him. The man was now grumbling about modern farming techniques and different soil types, but Kurt wasn't listening, his eyes glued to Blaine who had now picked up an apple in each hand, glancing around before stuffing them quickly into the pockets of his slacks.

Kurt's posture slumped a little in relief, but the budding euphoria of success was short-lived.

"THEIF!" The shriek came from a woman behind Kurt, her eyes and pointing finger trained on Blaine.

Blaine's face turned ashen, his eyes finding Kurt's for a brief moment before Kurt threw his body forward, grabbing Blaine's arm and pulling him into a sprint.

Weaving through the crowd, they fled from the voice of the merchant chasing after them. People parted to let them through, making noises of indignation as they flew past. Kurt's heart raced with adrenaline, his legs pumping as he pushed himself faster. He felt the fear of the threat of getting caught but it was mingled with the thrill of the chase.

He was impressed by how well Blaine was keeping up, but now wasn't the time to be thinking about Blaine and stamina and just how long he could go for.

Soon they reached the edge of the crowd, but they were facing away from the track that would lead them back to the manor house and safety. Instead Kurt lead them down a different lane, one bordered by a few small cottages that lead out of the village, tugging on Blaine's wrist to indicate the change in direction.

With every step they took they got further from the crowded square and the voices behind them got quieter. But still they ran, hearts lightening as the chance of getting caught decreased. Kurt found his legs were beginning to feel a little weak, the adrenaline subsiding and leaving him high but unstable.

Someone was laughing and with a mild shock, he realised it was Blaine. He had expected Blaine to be angry with him for this whole ordeal but instead the man running behind him was laughing loudly, and a little breathlessly, into the morning air. His joy was infectious, and Kurt soon found himself laughing too, which made it a little harder to run, especially considering his weakened legs.

They reached a turn in the road and Kurt suddenly found his legs wouldn't cooperate with the change in direction. The lane was barely wide enough to be called a lane, and by the time Kurt managed to get his legs to turn he was stumbling over the edge. Tripping sideways off of the track, he fell through a gap in the hedge, letting out a yelp and pulling Blaine with him.

They landed in dewy grass and rolled once, twice, before coming to a stop, Blaine hovering over Kurt at the edge of an empty field. They were both laughing, eyes meeting occasionally.

Slowly it dawned on Kurt that Blaine was lying on him, face an inch away, body pressing him into the cool ground. He could feel every line of Blaine's body and the way his heart was thudding against his fingertips where they rested on his chest. It was very distracting and Kurt forgot to keep laughing.

Blaine too quieted to low chuckles, and then nothing, but he didn't move from where he lay. They were so close that Kurt could feel Blaine's breath fanning across his face. He couldn't take it. His body was on fire and his thoughts were a tangled mess and he wanted so bad for Blaine to just kiss him. He wasn't thinking about what was right or wrong, what was the social norm, just how it would feel if Blaine pressed their lips together.

Slowly Blaine slid one hand from where it was pressed against the ground by Kurt's shoulder down through the grass beside their bodies. The movement set his heart fluttering like a hummingbird, impossibly fast. _This is it. _He thought. _He's going to kiss me._

Blaine's hand moved back up and Kurt tried not to hold his breath. Eyes locked, Kurt watched as Blaine brought an apple to his lips and bit into it, letting out a noise of satisfaction as he grinned down at Kurt with bulging cheeks.

It took Kurt a moment to react. He didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused but in the end the smug expression on Blaine's face broke his silence and he laughed out loud, throwing his head back as Blaine continued to chomp happily, still resting on his chest.

When Kurt was breathless and flushed Blaine rolled off him, holding up the other apple he had stuffed into his slacks and offering it to Kurt. Kurt accepted it but didn't bite into it. Instead he polished it carefully on his shirt and pushed it into the pocket of his trousers. He would hold onto that apple as a reminder of the day, something to have when he wished he could run away with Blaine but couldn't have the man himself.

"Blaine, darling, come to bed." Blaine raised his eyes from where they were trained on the fire to see Beth leaning towards him in their temporary bed. It seemed she been talking to some of the other young woman about the manor house and was going to try to tempt Blaine into bed for more than just sleeping.

"I will Beth, in a minute. You go to sleep, I just have a few documents to read through." He hated lying to his wife, hated the way her face fell and she curled in on herself. But he just couldn't lie with her. For the first time the problem wasn't a lack of arousal, it was just well... misplaced. After his little romp in the grass with Kurt he hadn't been able to keep his thoughts straight and he knew that if he let go for even a minute, Kurt would spring to the forefront of his mind and he would end up thinking very inappropriate things about a dear friend.

"Surely they can wait till morning?" Beth persisted but Blaine couldn't let himself be swayed. After all, there was a part of him that was very tempted by a reason to think about Kurt that way.

"Sorry Beth. I can't."

Sighing heavily she slid back up the bed, curling down under the covers with her back to Blaine.

Of course, now Blaine felt terrible. He was caught between a rock and a hard place. Sure, he could give in and succumb to Beth's wishes which would mean some wonderful but guilt-inducing fantasies and could tempt him to do something that would ruin his friendship with Kurt. Or, he could refuse. Keep his emotions and desires in check and stay safe, but at the cost of his wife's happiness. It was getting harder and harder to know which was right as his guilt over his relationship and feelings for Kurt grew.

When Beth's light snores filled the bedroom, Blaine left his chair by the fire. He changed quickly and was asleep mere moments after his head hit the pillow.

As it turned out, Blaine could have indulged in those fantasies anyway. As he slept his subconscious filled in the gaps and showed him how his morning could have gone, had he let go and just kissed Kurt like he'd wanted to.

Instead of the apple at his lips, he felt Kurt. His neck, his chest, his own soft lips. And it didn't stop there. His dreaming mind taunted him with all the things he would never have, and it broke his heart to know he would never really experience the way Kurt fell apart.

He woke in the darkness, sticky with more than just sweat, an uncomfortable feeling below his waist. With a sinking heart he realised what had happened and it brought him close to tears.

Getting softly out of bed he focused on cleaning up using a jug of water left on the dresser. Little could be done for the sheets but he mopped them up as best he could. When everything was as clean as it was going to get he slipped out of the room.

Treading quietly down the hall, he stopped outside the door to Kurt's room and let his hand rest on the wood. Within the walls of that room was everything he wanted, and everything he couldn't have, and it tore at him to know. He felt tears slip silently down his cheeks and rested his head beside his hand. His dream had been beautiful and perfect and Kurt would never know, or feel the same.

To top it all off, the guilt was crippling. Beth was good and pure and deserved someone who loved her with everything in his being. Not Blaine, a broken man who couldn't give her the things she wanted, the things she deserved.

Pushing away from Kurt's bedroom door, Blaine continued down the hall till he reached the main staircase, descending, he fumbled his way to the kitchen where he took the risk of lighting a few of the lamps. He had never been much of a drinker, but if there was ever a time for hard liquor it was now, having just had a sexual dream about another young man while sharing a bed with your wife.

It didn't take him long to find a drink. Lord Metcalf was clearly a fan of vintage alcohol as Blaine had suspected. Pouring himself a small measure he took a seat at the scrubbed wooden table, dropping his head into his hands as everything washed through his exhausted body.

"Something on your mind?"

Blaine lifted his head from where it was pressed against the table top. He must have fallen asleep, and for a good few hours if the pre-dawn light through the window was any indication.

Lord Metcalf was standing in the door way to the kitchen in a nightgown and cap, one eyebrow raised as he surveyed Blaine, dishevelled and with half a glass of port in one hand.

"No. Just... nothing." Blaine frowned. He had never been one to share his life story with a perfect stranger, but there was something about Metcalf that made him yearn for comfort.

"Doesn't sound like nothing son." Metcalf moved to get a glass from the cupboard, settling opposite Blaine at the table and pouring himself a little port from the bottle Blaine had neglected to put away.

"Really, I'm fine sir. Just a little trouble sleeping, that's all." Blaine downed what was in his glass, not objecting when Metcalf refilled it for him.

"Well, be that as it may, I sense you have something preying on your mind. Now I'm not one to pry, but if it has anything to do with that young man you travelled here with, then you may not need to tell me. I think I have a pretty good idea of what is going on there." The older man smiled at Blaine, eyes twinkling in a way that left Blaine in no doubt that he knew exactly what was going through Blaine's head. His stomach swooped sickeningly.

"I'm not quite sure I know what you're talking about sir." Blaine was careful with his words. One little slip could cost him this whole account, and maybe even his job.

"Let's just say that, well, I once knew a man who didn't love in the... conventional way. Many people didn't approve but in my opinion, love is love. It comes in many forms and who are we to judge which is right or wrong?" Downing his glass he set it heavily on the table and rose from his seat. "I hope that helps with any problems you may or may not be having."

With a knowing smile he left the room, Blaine staring after him and feeling both more and less confused than before.

The trip home that day was uneventful. Blaine found it a little hard to look Kurt in the eye and blushed every time he did, but no one seemed to notice and he quickly got over it. Kurt enjoyed the train ride again, making ambiguous jokes about stealing various things in the carriage that had Blaine smothering laughter in his fist. There was a kind of lightness between them as they quipped back and forth, a joking nature that came only with strong bonds of friendship. Blaine hoped they could maintain the relationship even after he had returned to work and no longer had as much free time.


	5. Chapter 5

"So David told me tomorrow's your birthday."

Kurt looked up at Blaine's voice to find him standing in the doorway to the sitting room, gorgeous as always. It had been a couple of weeks since they returned from the countryside and Kurt felt a little sad that Blaine had to spend his days at the bank again.

"I told him not to tell anybody." Kurt let his book fall into his lap, biting his lip a little guiltily. "I don't want a fuss Blaine."

"Me? Fuss? I don't know what you mean." Blaine feigned innocence, holding his chin high, lips almost pouty. "I was merely thinking you might like to accompany me to the public house. You are about to become a man after all."

"That sounds wonderful Blaine, but I've never been to a pub before." It honestly sounded a little terrifying. All those people to judge him, and he didn't even want to think about being alone with Blaine when alcohol was involved. He'd been given some once at the orphanage when he was ill and it did strange things to his head. "Will it be busy?"

"Probably. But don't worry about it Kurt, I'll take care of you."

They shared a brief grin before Blaine ducked out of the room, excitement burning in Kurt's chest at the prospect of a real birthday celebration.

Blaine tugged lightly on his tie as he walked into the pub, Kurt a step or two behind him, shrinking back as the noise in the crowded room hit them. It really was very full in there, large groups of men laughing raucously, slapping each other on the back and toasting various things.

It was slightly awkward at first. Blaine didn't visit the pub much so this was not familiar territory and he could practically feel the nerves radiating from Kurt. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. But what else would they have done? There was no one to invite over for tea and tradition stipulated that this was the done thing.

Blaine bought them both a drink and they sat in the corner of the of the pub, slightly shadowed despite the many candles burning around the room. Kurt was taking experimental sips of his first beer and seemed to be relaxing more and more as the alcohol took effect. He was smiling a little wider than usual when Blaine turned to him, remembering why he had chosen this secluded table in the corner.

"I bought you a present." Blaine announced. Kurt made a noise of interest into his glass as he drank, the level of the liquid inside alarmingly low for such a short time to have passed.

"You shouldn't have, Blaine."

"Oh I wanted to." Blaine's eyes followed Kurt's glass back to the table as a sudden shyness swept over him. "Here."

Pulling the small package out of his coat pocket, he passed it to Kurt who beamed at him, draining the last dregs of liquid from his glass before accepting it.

Kurt didn't waste time faffing around trying to guess what was under the paper, he simply tore it off, lifting the plain box from the remains and giving it a slight shake, a delighted smile on his face. Blaine held his breath as Kurt lifted the lid of the box, revealing the pocket watch resting inside. Kurt lifted it out gingerly, his tentative fingers brushing across the intricately carved gold surface.

"It was my grandfather's." Blaine intoned, shifting a little closer to Kurt to show him how to open the latch. "I thought you might like it since it doesn't look like I'm going to have anyone to hand it down to but... maybe you will. I don't know." Blaine began to babble as Kurt still hadn't said a word. "If you don't like it I can always have it back and give you something else instead. I just thought-"

"It's beautiful Blaine. Thank you." Kurt interrupted his rambling, turning to face him with a gaze that was sincere under the slight haze of alcohol.

"You're welcome." Blaine smiled, proud at having put that happy gleam in Kurt's eye. He wondered briefly when Kurt had last received a birthday present but put the thought out of his head, choosing to focus on how happy Kurt was now.

Blaine watched as Kurt inspected the watch, his heart aching for him to reach out and tuck those little escaped hairs on Kurt's forehead back into line. His will power was slowly crumbling as the alcohol in his system attacked its foundations and so he cleared his throat before he did anything rash.

"Do you want er... another drink?" He enquired, both loving and hating the way Kurt beamed at him.

"Sure." Kurt's smile was a little dreamy and Blaine wandered if a second drink was a good idea, but still he went to the bar for two more beers.

Blaine returned eventually from the bar, having had to make his way through several groups of rowdy men to get back to the table where Kurt was still seated, running his fingers over the front of the pocket watch.

"I'm having a great time Blaine." Kurt enunciated as Blaine set down their drinks and settled down onto the bench seat beside him. Blaine turned to Kurt to express how pleased he was but Kurt's appearance, as always, struck him hard. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes grazed over Kurt's flushed cheeks, tousled hair and sparkling eyes. He was radiant, the alcohol that was clearly taking affect doing nothing to mar his beauty.

Blaine really wanted to touch Kurt in that moment. To kiss his forehead or hold his hand, but he couldn't. And not just because they were in a crowded bar, not just because it was so frowned upon, but because Kurt was in a state of inebriation and to take advantage of him now would the worst thing Blaine could do. To redirect his thoughts he looked away, watching a group of men nearby until suddenly something stopped him.

If he wasn't very much mistaken, Kurt's hand had just landed on his thigh. Blaine chanced a look down. Yep, Kurt's hand was resting on his thigh, just above his knee, fingers gripping tightly as their owner sipped beer and watched the patrons of the pub.

"Thank you for being so nice to me Blaine." Kurt began suddenly, lowering his beer and turning hazy eyes on Blaine. "No one's ever been so nice to me."

Blaine whimpered low in his throat as Kurt's hand slid slowly up his thigh, fingers still digging in in the most delicious way. He didn't know what to do. His mind was screaming at him to stop Kurt now before he got any further, and what if people saw? But Blaine's body was reacting automatically to the touch and they were hidden far enough back, behind a big enough table, for no one to notice. Hormones and logic battled in his brain, his blood, his heart, leaving him frozen on the spot as Kurt's fingers finally stopped two thirds of the way up his thigh, his thumb rubbing circles into the material of Blaine's slacks as he continued speaking.

"I don't know what I would have done without you Blaine. I'd probably be dead by now. Or in the work house. Dunno which'd be worse."

Kurt chuckled to himself and pulled back his hand, taking another large gulp of his drink and releasing Blaine from his spell.

Blaine's brain was sluggish for the rest of the night. He cut Kurt off after he'd finished that drink, not wanting to encourage him any more, and they'd gone home shortly after. The house was quiet when they got back, everybody else already in bed, and that just left Blaine to help Kurt up the stairs and drop him off at his room. Kurt grinned up at him, silly and happy with the alcohol coursing through his veins. It was unlikely he would remember anything come morning and so Blaine indulged himself just a tiny bit.

"Happy Birthday Kurt." He murmured softly, pressing his lips to Kurt's forehead for just a brief moment before pulling away. Kurt looked a little dazed but his dopey smile was soon back, warming Blaine's heart as Kurt opened the door to his room and pretty much fell in.

Three months after Kurt first entered the Anderson house found him racing down the stairs to greet Blaine as he walked through the door after a day at the bank, a ball of green wool clenched in one fist.

"Good afternoon Kurt." Blaine chuckled, pulling off his coat and passing it to Wes. "How was your day?"

"Wonderful, as always. I have something for you though. I made it myself."

Blaine smiled, eyebrows rising in shock.

"Really now? Well let's see it then."

Kurt held up the bundle of green wool, stretching it out to show a misshapen woollen scarf. Blaine cried out in joy, reaching up to run his fingers along the soft material, laughing as they caught in holes.

"Thank you Kurt. I love it!" Their gazes met and Blaine's expression softened, eyes crinkling.

"No, t-thank you Blaine. You've been nothing but kind to me and well..." he glanced around to ensure Beth was not listening in, "you know I don't really deserve it."

"I don't know that Kurt. In my opinion, nice people deserve nice things, and you are a nice person Kurt. The nicest of people."

Their gazes met again as Kurt bit his lip before moving forward tentatively. Grasping both ends of the scarf in one hand, he reached behind Blaine's neck with both and drew the ends of the scarf forwards, wrapping it snugly around Blaine's neck. There was now less than a foot of space between them, Kurt's hands resting lightly on Blaine's shoulders as their eyes met a third time.

Kurt's heart was racing as Blaine leaned toward him, forgetting everything and focusing on the way Blaine licked his lips.

When they were a mere six inches apart, a throat was cleared next to them and they wrenched apart, both blushing furiously, to find Wes staring at his shuffling feet beside them, lips clenched as though he was fighting a smile.

"Erm, yes, well thank you Kurt. I actually have an announcement." He coughed and turned to Wes. "If you could get Mrs Marks and meet us in the front room please Wes."

They remained standing in the hall as Wes bowed his head and moved down towards the kitchen, both of them watching as he disappeared through a door.

Turning back to face each other, they smiled again.

"Really Blaine. Thank you. You don't know just how much you've changed my life. I don't know if I'd even be alive today if it wasn't for you."

"It's my pleasure Kurt, I know you would have done the same had our roles been reversed."

Closing the space between them again, Kurt moved before Blaine could react, throwing his arms around the his neck and pulling him into a tight hug. It took Blaine a second to respond but he eventually lifted his arms to wrap around Kurt, awkwardly patting his back. It was taking all is focus to stop from simply clinging to Kurt and refusing to ever let him go. He wanted so badly to kiss this young man in his arms, and he almost had, but he couldn't. Kurt would leave immediately if he found out all the things going on in Blaine's head.

They pulled apart after a few moments, Kurt blushing again and moving into the living room as footsteps approached the door down the hall.

Blaine stood for a moment, collecting himself, before following Kurt into the front room, struggling for a moment to remember what he was supposed to be telling everyone.

"The annual Charity Ball is in a month's time."

Mrs Marks gasped, Beth clapped her hands together joyfully and Wes nodded, a small smile on his face. But Kurt didn't understand the importance of Blaine's words, and didn't know why they affected him. He raised an eyebrow when Blaine looked at him.

"Oh, yes. Kurt, the Charity Ball is held every year around Christmas time by the Governor. It is a very important event . All the managers from the bank will be there and it's a chance for me to impress them and possibly get a promotion."

Kurt was still slightly confused as to why this was so exciting. It sounded a little scary to him, all those people watching your every move.

"It's also the biggest social event of the year!" Beth explained. "There will be dancing and a meal. All our friends will be there, family from out of town. Maybe your father will be invited!"

Kurt didn't understand why all this concerned him bit Blaine's panicked look made him wonder if his fictional father would be staying with them perhaps. Luckily Wes stepped in.

"I'm afraid Master Anderson's Uncle will be unable to make it as he will be... otherwise engaged on that date."

Beth's face fell slightly. Kurt had come to know her quite well over the passing weeks and knew of her aversion to dispute.

"It's fine Beth, I'm sure we'll sort out our problems soon enough." Kurt smiled kindly at her before turning back to face Blaine who was now addressing Mrs Marks.

"... will need you and Quinn to go to market this week to get us new formal clothes and a dress for Beth. I'm sure she'll want to come with you for that." He smiled fondly at his wife and Kurt's heart twisted with a jealousy that he had been trying valiantly to repress as his feelings for Blaine got stronger.

Kurt spent most of his time fighting his urges and emotions but it had been getting increasingly difficult, especially since a few nights ago. It had been during one of their sessions in the study. Blaine reading aloud, giving Kurt a chance to appreciate the sound of the words and the masterful way with which they fell from Blaine's mouth. They had stayed up late that evening, reading by candle light and enjoy each other's company. When they finished a chapter, Blaine had stood to replace the book on the shelf, stretching up to ease muscles stiff from hours of sitting.

At first Kurt hadn't realised that the twisting of his stomach was desire. He had watched, entranced, as Blaine pushed his arms above his head, his shirt pressing taught to the muscles of his back and arms, sleeves rolled up to reveal two tanned forearms. The late hour made Kurt drowsy, his guard dropping, the careful control he had over his thoughts snapping. Suddenly he found himself imagining the way it would feel to run his fingers along Blaine's skin. To kiss the square jaw line, dark with stubble, or the lips that formed words like an artist's brush. It made his friendship with Blaine such a perfect torture, the most enjoyable part of his life becoming the thing that tore at his heart.

Kurt was brought back to the present by Blaine's voice.

"Kurt? Do you want to go to the study?"

Kurt nodded, taking a second to clear his head of improper thoughts, before following Blaine out of the room. Mrs Marks and Beth were talking animatedly about dresses but Kurt caught Wes' eye as he passed. For a moment Kurt almost thought that Wes could read minds because the gleam in his eye was that of someone who knew your secret but was also silently rooting for you.

Once they reached the study, Blaine grabbed their current book, grinning as Kurt moved across the room and took his place on the love seat.

"So, are you looking forward to the ball?" Blaine asked conversationally, leaning casually against the desk and tapping the book against his thigh.

"What do you mean am _I_ looking forward to it? I can't go. I'm a... street urchin!" Kurt spluttered, surprised that Blaine would even suggest it.

"Well of course you're going Kurt. Why wouldn't you be?" Blaine asked, his expression one of mingled confusion and exasperation. "When are you going to realise that you are not what you were three months ago?"

"But Blaine, I've never been to a social event in my life! I don't know how to act or speak. What if I say something and then everybody realises I don't belong there and they throw me in jail and you get in trouble and lose your job-"

"Kurt," Blaine cut in, moving away from the desk and placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "you're part of my family now and that means that you belong there just as much as any of those stuffy old men that had a problem with you trying to survive on the things they were wasteful enough to throw away. I can teach you how to act like aristocracy, how to flatter people in such a way that they will be blind to your faults. Not that you have any," he smiled widely, "but that's beside the point. You have nothing to worry about."

"But... but... I can't dance!" Kurt cried, grasping at straws, any reason not to have to go through this social torture, but Blaine just chuckled.

"I can teach you that too Kurt." Blaine paused for a moment, eyes searching Kurt's face. "Look, if you really don't want to go I'm not going to force you, but wouldn't you like an excuse to get all dressed up..."

Kurt supposed it would be nice to wear those fancy clothes, and to see Blaine in them.

"... and have a nice meal..."

All the food Kurt had had here was so much more than just nice.

"... and there'll be lots of young ladies there."

Kurt almost blanched, recovering just in time. For a wild second he considered simply coming out and telling Blaine upright that he had never had any interest in girls. But then reality caught up to him and he remembered that talk like that would get him thrown out on the streets faster than he could blink. But would Blaine really do that? Kurt was sure with every fibre of his being that Blaine was the best person he had ever met, but hanging in the back of his mind was the shadow of a doubt that Blaine would turn on him.

"So it's settled then. Tomorrow I will teach you all there is to know about being socially impeccable at an aristocratic ball."

Blaine grinned at Kurt again before settling next to him on the loveseat, cracking open the book and reading with much more vigour than was really required.

"What is that?" Kurt asked the next afternoon as he watched Blaine and Wes carry in a strange heavy looking object. It had a large cubic wooden base with a small pin sticking out the top, but what really drew Kurt's attention was the large funnel like protrusion coming out the side and sticking up in the air.

"This is a gramophone. It plays music, thanks Wes, and although there will be a full band at the ball, this is all I could get us for now." Blaine grinned as Wes shut the door behind him before going to his desk and rifling through the draws, talking as he went.

"Wes' brother owns a music shop and this little beauty is very modern technology. I have a record here somewhere if you'll just let me... A-ha!" He straightened, pulling a large, flat package from the desk. Opening it he slid out a black disk with a hole in the middle. Taking it over to the gramophone and placing the hole over the pin sticking through the top of the wooden base, Blaine began fiddling with dials and attachments until a scratchy kind of buzz filled the room. Blaine muttered something that sounded vaguely celebratory before flipping a switch that caused music to fill the room.

Kurt gaped in amazement, awed by this technology that allowed music to be played in a room where there was not a single instrument.

"How does it work?"Kurt murmured, moving over to join Blaine standing next to this alien machinery.

"Not a clue." Blaine replied, giving one of the buttons one last tweak before turning to Kurt with a slightly smug smile. "Shall we?" He asked, offering his hand.

Kurt's heart skipped a beat as he realised he and Blaine we're going to have to hold hands if they were to dance together. Taking a deep breath allowed himself to relax a little and a smile spread involuntarily across his face.

"We shall." He replied, lifting his hand and carefully placing it in Blaine's.

Blaine's skin was warm, slightly calloused and still somehow soft, comforting in a way Kurt didn't understand.

Blaine too seemed to be struggling with something as he stared at their clasped hands, and Kurt thought they had perhaps gone one step too far, that Blaine was suddenly going to shove him away and demand he get out of his house. But instead Blaine tugged him slightly closer, gaze flicking to his eyes and his other hand moved slowly to wind around Kurt's waist.

Kurt almost gasped at the feeling, Blaine's touch burning through his thin shirt and searing his skin. He suddenly wanted to feel that heat everywhere, to know what it would be like to have Blaine smother him in all the best ways. But he pushed it aside, glancing up to find Blaine watching his expression, an almost tortured look in his eyes that he seemed to be fighting to hide.

"Um, is this okay?" Blaine was definitely nervous and it made Kurt feel even worse. This was clearly not something he wanted, they should just stop now.

"I'm fine as long as you are."

"Good." Blaine gave a small smile, lightly adjusting his hand on Kurt's waist but keeping a good foot of space between them. "Okay so you just kind of move to the music. Like this." Blaine began moving his feet, shuffling them slowly so Kurt had time to move with him. Eventually they picked up pace and began moving in time to the music, instead of just moving aimlessly.

Kurt was shocked to find himself enjoying the motion. Blaine's arms were strong, his feet certain, and on multiple occasions, Kurt would glance up from carefully watching their feet to find Blaine studying his face with a tender expression. As one half of his brain focused on the movement of their feet, the other half wandered, curious as to what Blaine was thinking and feeling. The way the taller man stared at him was not like anything he had ever experienced before , and it made him feel so wonderful inside, like someone finally thought he was worth something.

For a minute Kurt imagined the impossible, that Blaine liked him back in the same way. But Blaine was married. And yet, the way he was with Kurt. It was so different form how he was with his wife. Open and care-free, laughing at little things, those tender looks that made Kurt burn with desire. Blaine didn't look at Beth like that. But he did touch her. Gentle pats on her arm, a kiss on the cheek, those endearing pet names that rang through the house when they called to one another. It all confused Kurt so much that he forgot to think about dancing and moved forward when he should have moved back.

He bumped in Blaine's chest, feet getting caught up in each other as the momentum knocked him back. He should have fallen, but Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt's waist, holding him close and stopping him from falling.

"Whoopsie." He mumbled, grinning and looking straight at Kurt.

They were so close their noses almost touched, and as Kurt raised his gaze and their eyes locked, the atmosphere changed.

This close Kurt could see every tiny fleck of colour in Blaine's eyes, from deep shining greens to bright sparking golds, and every one entranced him. His breath was coming short and shallow and he felt as though his lungs had shrunk.

His gaze flicked down to Blaine's lips, dark and turned up in a small smile. Kurt burned with emotion. It was lust but it was so much more than that. It made his blood sing and spark in his veins and he wanted to cry and sing at the same time.

He thought quickly through his time there. How Blaine had been kind and friendly. So charming in a self-deprecating way that made Kurt's insides squirm. He could feel Blaine's breath on his face, hands pressing hotly into his back, and all thought escaped him. Without remembering the reams of possible consequences, Kurt leaned in, pushing up to press his lips firmly to Blaine's.

The kiss lasted but a second, the longest second of Kurt's life, but also the best. Blaine's lips were all he'd ever imagined they'd be and more. Soft and warm like his hands, but firm beneath his own. One second. It was all it took to change everything.

Pulling back Kurt stared, horrified, at Blaine's stunned expression. His mind was in total panic. What had he done? The universe had sent him one last opportunity at a better life and he'd ruined that too! It was like the orphanage all over again, except so much worse because this time he really cared and would have done anything to stay. Why did he do it?

He watched in horror as Blaine's brow slowly creased, the movement bringing him back to his situation. He didn't know how Blaine was going to react and he knew he couldn't hang around to find out.

"Oh God!" Tumbled from his tingling lips as he pushed out of Blaine's slack grip and fled the room, tears coming thick and fast, streaming down his cheeks.

He didn't know where he was going to go but he knew he had to get away from here. Blaine was sure to hate him now. Such a kind and prefect man, how could he ever accept what Kurt was? He heard Blaine shout his name as reached the bottom of the stairs, letting out a small whimper when he came face to face with Wes, the only obstruction between him and the front door, him and freedom.

"Mister Hummel!" Wes was clearly shocked but he didn't move and Kurt could already hear Blaine coming down the corridor upstairs, shouting his name in a tone that Kurt's panicked brain twisted into anger. Letting out a noise of frustration he turned and ran down the hallway, pushing through a door and finding himself in the kitchen. It was loud and busy in the cramped room but Kurt pushed his way through, at last finding the back door. Throwing himself out into the garden he knew Blaine must be right behind him.

He didn't know what to expect. Would Blaine turn him over to the police? Hit him? Or worse, tell him he was disgusting? Call him names? Kurt had heard a few terms for people like him, none of them very nice, and he didn't think he would be able to handle those names coming from Blaine's lips. The same lips that had formed those beautiful words in their afternoons together. The same lips he had kissed.

Blaine's voice was right behind him, ringing through the garden as the tears blinded him, making it hard for him to run. He had just reached the middle of the garden when he felt a hand on his arm. His stomach flipped and squeezed, tears still coursing down his face, and, with a deep breath, he turned to accept his fate.


	6. Chapter 6

_He kissed me_ was the first coherent thought Blaine had once Kurt was out of his arms, but by then it was too late for him to hold on tighter because Kurt was already halfway down the stairs. Blaine practically threw his body from the room. If Kurt left the house he may never see him again and that was not acceptable.

Taking the stairs two at a time he came face to face with Wes, who gave him a confused frown before tipping his head in the direction of the kitchen. Blaine thanked him even as he launched himself down the hall and into the small room that he almost never entered.

The back door slammed as he pushed past David at the stove, reaching for the handle and leaping down the back stairs. Kurt was halfway across the garden but Blaine was a pretty good sprinter. He managed to reach Kurt before he got much further, throwing caution to the wind and grabbing his arm. Kurt turned slowly to face him, the fear in his eyes breaking Blaine's heart. Kurt should never have to be scared because of him.

"Kurt, please don't go!" His voice caught as he plead, and only then did he realise there were tears on his cheeks. Kurt realised this too and confusion mingled with the horror in his expression.

"W-what?" Kurt's eyes were red rimmed, his fringe flopping over his forehead and tear tracks shining on his cheeks, and Blaine wanted nothing more than to simply pull him into his arms. But they had to talk first, he had to know what was going through Kurt's mind.

"I said," He murmured, slightly out of breath from running through the house, "please, _please,_ don't go."

The tears were still dripping down his face, but he had to make Kurt understand.

"But I..." Kurt glanced around and lowered his voice, "I'm wrong... I... I like..." He trailed off, brow creased.

"I know Kurt. And I understand." Kurt looked at him in confusion, at last meeting his gaze. "I really, truly understand how you feel."

"Blaine, I don't-" Kurt began, but Blaine cut him off.

"Even before I met you I know I would love you one day. It was inevitable. I can't help how I feel and neither can you, but more importantly; I don't want to. I spent a long time with Beth thinking that my feelings for her were love. And they are but not the right kind of love. It took meeting you for me to realise what real, burning love feels like. And it's horrible! I feel sick and scared. My heart beats too fast and my stomach feels like it's inside out." He pressed his hands to his belly, frowning as he grappled with the words. "But at the same time it's the best feeling in the world. Feeling breathless and excited, every time I see you I just... you move me." They both fell silent in the wake of the torrent of words, Kurt frowning as he tried to take in everything Blaine said.

"So... you don't hate me?" Kurt clarified, brows furrowed as if this was a foreign concept.

"Hate you? Kurt, I think I love you!" Relief made Blaine light-headed and he threw caution to the wind. Taking Kurt's face gently in his hands he kissed him. How many times had he dreamed of doing this? At last he was pressing against Kurt, licking across his lips as Kurt opened his mouth to him, a breathy moan escaping one of them as Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist.

And now Blaine knew what had been missing all those times with Beth. Kissing Kurt sent fire through his veins, a delicious burn that shot round his body and tingled in his belly. Kurt was lust and alcohol and flames, all softened by the underlying compassion and emotion. It was a potent mix that made Blaine's head spin.

They broke apart too soon, Kurt pressing back against Blaine's lips for a moment before they forced themselves apart. But Blaine refused to stop touching Kurt, gripping his hand tightly as Kurt lead them to the small stone bench positioned under the bare branches of the ash tree.

"I lied to you before Blaine." Kurt murmured. Blaine almost panicked but Kurt's gaze was clear and met his without hesitation. "I didn't get kicked out of the orphanage for stealing. I kissed a boy. That's why they threw me out. And if we... become romantically involved now you could lose everything. You have already helped me beyond belief Blaine, you don't need to... to pretend to be something you're not just to humour me."

Blaine wasn't really sure what to say, how to make Kurt understand. So instead he used a finger on Kurt's chin to turn his face, sealing their lips together in a slow kiss, partly to try and convince Kurt but mostly because Kurt kept biting his lips and it was irresistible.

"Trust me when I say this Kurt." Blaine murmured as they broke apart, foreheads pressed together. "I am most definitely not just 'humouring you'."

They sat side-by-side for a few minutes, a comfortable silence between them as Kurt doodled nonsense patterns on Blaine's thigh.

"We can't be together can we?" Blaine wanted Kurt to tell him otherwise, that the world wasn't as hostile as he had made it sound but it never came. Instead Kurt shook his head slowly, fingers clenching in the material of Blaine's slacks, unwilling to let him go.

"I'm afraid it's not a very nice world out there. What we are, it's... no one will accept us. We could get into serious trouble."

"You know I'd give all this up for you, don't you?" Blaine vowed, looking over at Kurt's side-profile. "All you have to do is say the word. You mean a lot to me Kurt."

"I wish it was that simple Blaine. You mean so much to me too. I could never ask you to give up everything you have. Especially not for me."

Blaine knew there was no point pressing the issue. As willing as he was, where would they go? And he knew he wouldn't be able to just abandon Beth. She was so loyal and innocent, hurting her would be unbearable. A part of him also knew he would not be comfortable having a relationship with Kurt while he was still technically married to Beth. It would just be further wrong-doing on top of all these secrets.

And so he resigned himself to the one choice he had left. He and Kurt couldn't be together. Simple. Only it was anything but. His life was going to be a battle of wills to stop himself from acting upon his feelings. Especially now he knew Kurt reciprocated those feelings. But he would never force Kurt away. They would find a way to make this work.

And so they sat until the sun set. A mutual understanding between them that this was the last time they would indulge in their emotions, both wishing the night would never end, for when it did they would have to face the reality of what their lives had become. Denial.

Beth chocked back a sob as she turned from the window, pressing back against the wall beside it. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she clasped her hands to her chest, staring around the empty room with unseeing eyes. In her head she replayed the image of her husband, a man she had known all her life, standing in the garden kissing another man. Her heart broke as she recalled the way Blaine had cupped Kurt's face, so tenderly, the way he had looked him straight in the eye before leaning in to press their lips together.

She felt like such a fool. How had she not seen this coming? Blaine had always been different but that had only made her love him more. She had loved the fact that he was so sensitive, so caring and gentlemanly. But now she was left to wander how she could possibly have fooled herself into thinking Blaine loved her. He never wanted to touch her, he never mentioned children. She must have looked so ridiculous, offering herself up to him when he was clearly not interested. And now he was going to someone else for comfort, for love and affection.

Blaine was everything she had ever wanted in life. A wonderful husband and two beautiful children, that was all she asked. But it seemed she was unworthy of even that. She had been overjoyed to find out that Blaine was her betrothed, imagined a future bright with promise, but now it lay in tatters at her feet.

A sob wracked through her a she contemplated what the future now held. How could she go on pretending she had not just witnessed her husband kissing another man. She wandered if Blaine would tell her? Or would he pretend it had never happened? Would he continue to see Kurt?

Blaine was her everything. Her best friend, her most trusted confident, the love of her life. How could he do this to her? Pushing away from the wall she carefully lowered herself into the nearest chair, pulling out some lace to dab at her eyes. Blaine was still her husband and she would be loyal to him. If he came to her she would deal with this then. If he didn't then she would pretend it had never happened. Simple.

Staying away from Kurt proved to be more difficult that Blaine had expected. It seemed that the harder they tried to avoid each other, the more they ended up together. Blaine had thought that maybe they would still be able to be friends, to maintain the relationship they already had. That had been foolish. Every moment he spent alone with Kurt was a battle, his will fighting his emotions.

Kurt seemed to be having the same problems. Their eyes would meet over the dinner table as Beth babbled about menial things, gazes sparking off each other and leaving Blaine shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Thankfully Beth had stopped trying to entice him into bed. He wasn't quite sure what had changed but something about her was different. She seemed a little more distant. On the surface she was the same bubbly woman, but Blaine knew her well and something was not quite right. He made a mental note to talk to her about it.

Wes had taken over Blaine's duty of teaching Kurt how to behave at the Charity Ball after it had become apparent that it would not be possible for Blaine to do it. He had tried to teach Kurt about the dining part of the evening but instead they had somehow ended up with Kurt pushing Blaine back against the dining room wall, pressing in close as they kissed. Wes knocking on the door had broken them apart, allowing some of the rational thought to return to Blaine's brain. He hadn't been able to look at Kurt for a while after that without feeling the irresistible urge to pick up where they'd left off.

As they began to spend less and less time together Blaine wandered how they were going to make this work. He missed Kurt. Missed the way he laughed at jokes, and pushed his hair back where it had grown a little too long. Missed spending time with him. Somewhere in him he knew this predicament had an expiration date. He couldn't live his life with the man he loved without being able to spend time with him, to touch and kiss him. To love him. It was torture of the worst kind. But he refused to acknowledge it, preferring to pretend everything would be fine.

Two weeks after his announcement, after Kurt kissed him, things changed. Blaine had been standing in the front room watching Kurt helping David out in the vegetable patch. He had said it was something he used to do with his father and David was all too happy for the extra help. Blaine bit his tongue as Kurt bent over again, shirt riding up a little at the back to reveal a strip of skin. Blaine was trying his hardest but the fantasies and desires still played behind his eyes. Not quite visible but still tormenting him. Kurt laughed at something David said, the sound ringing through the glass and lead of the window pain. Blaine missed Kurt so bad. He wanted nothing more than to watch is face light up, or see how his brow creased when he read. Sighing in frustration Blaine stalked from the room, passing Beth without comment.

Making his way upstairs, Blaine entered his and Beth's bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind himself before flopping down onto the bed. He was going insane. He couldn't stop thinking about Kurt and it was driving him mad. And to make it all worse, he kept taking it out on Beth. He didn't blame her in the least for his situation, but he was just so frustrated all the time. Shifting round slightly he buried his face in his pillow just as a soft knock sounded from the door.

"Blaine? Sweetheart?" Beth's voice was muffled by the door and Blaine wasn't sure if he was glad she was there or not. They used to talk about everything, he always felt better after discussing things with Beth, but what if this was too much?

The door creaked open as Beth entered, creaking again as she pushed it shut.

"Blaine, what's wrong? You can talk to me you know." Blaine felt the bed dip as she sat beside him, a comforting hand coming to rest on his back.

"I'm a horrible person Beth." Blaine huffed into his pillow, fists clenching in the material before he turned to face her. "I have to tell you something and you may hate me afterwards but you need to know."

He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, letting the twist of guilt in his gut at her curious expression spur him on.

"I love you Beth. I do, but I fear it is not in the way it should be. I like... I love..." Blaine struggled to find words that would express his feelings for Kurt without rubbing it in her face.

"I know Blaine." She nodded solemnly at his confused expression. "I saw you. In the garden. With Kurt." She chuckled without humour, trying for a small smile through the tears in her eyes. Blaine's entire being yearned to comfort her, even if he had to give empty lies. But he couldn't. That wouldn't help anything. This was how he was.

"I'm sorry Beth. So, so sorry. But I don't think I control it. I- I'm attracted to men. It's not something I can change. I wish I didn't have to tell you this. I wish I was the perfect man that you deserve. But I'm not, and all I'm doing now is stopping you from finding him. I-" He let out a breath, knowing his words would do little to console her.

"I always loved you Blaine. My whole life. I thought you were... I thought you loved me." Tears were coursing down her cheeks, each one a knife in Blaine's stomach. Picking himself up, he moved to sit beside her, draping an arm around her back and pulling her into him, letting her cry into his chest.

"I do love you Beth. Of course I do. You're my best friend but I guess something in me just doesn't feel it. You can do better than me anyway. Find someone exciting and kind who loves you the way I can't."

"You're exciting and kind." Beth hiccoughed into his chest.

"Thank you." Blaine ran a hand over her hair. "I never deserved you. Even now you're complementing me while I break your heart."

They sat like that for a moment as Beth's sobs slowed and her breaths evened out.

"What do we do now?" Beth queried, pulling back from Blaine's embrace to dab at her eyes with a handkerchief. "Will you and Kurt be together?"

"I don't think we can Beth." Blaine reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear, giving her a brief one-armed hug before she stood and went to her dressing table, tutting at her complexion, splotchy from crying.

"Why not?" Blaine wondered if it was a good idea to get into this with her but she seemed composed and stable, not as if she was about to start crying again, or maybe start throwing things.

"Well I'm married for a start." Blaine took it as a good sign that Beth gave a small sarcastic sigh, still dabbing at her eyes a little. "But mostly because it's frowned upon. If anyone found out we'd probably both end up at opposite ends of an insane asylum."

Their gazes met in the mirror and they shared a brief, hopeless smile.

"Thank you Beth."

"What for?"

Blaine chuckled.

"For everything. For not telling anyone. For being so understanding. For listening to me even though I'm an ass."

"Blaine, I'm still your wife. It's my job to look after you."

"Not like this. You go above and beyond Beth. I'm very lucky to have you."

"Don't you forget it." She smiled, sitting up a little straighter.

"So what are you going to do then?" Beth looked back at her reflection, picking up a brush and running it through her hair.

"I don't know anymore. I thought I'd be able to live with him here without being _with _him. But it's hard, really it is. I miss him so much but I can't do anything about it and I'm beginning to think having him here is worse than if he was somewhere else. But sending him away might just kill me."

Beth stopped and set down the brush, turning on her stool to face him.

"You know, a lot of family is coming down for the Charity Ball. I know he's not your cousin- Oh god he's not, is he?"

"No he's not." Blaine assured her.

"Well then we can tell my great aunt that he is. She has that huge house down in Bournemouth. That's the perfect place for a young man. What with the sea and there must be plenty of things do to down there."

"I guess so Beth, but how do I send him away? It's breaking my heart and we're still under the same roof."

"Blaine, you're killing yourself. If you can't be with him, why put yourself in the path of temptation? I can see he means a lot to you but have you thought that maybe you'd both be happier without the constant reminder of what you can't have hanging around the house?"

Blaine let out a heavy sigh, running a hand over his face.

"I'll talk to him about it." Blaine vowed, watching as Beth stood and approached him.

"Good luck." She offered, bending forward to press a quick kiss to the top of his head before straightening and departing, leaving Blaine alone with his thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, new chapter here. Don't forget to review, I love hearing from you. **

* * *

Kurt was struggling. Blaine was all around him. Even when the man himself wasn't in the room Kurt could still smell him, hear him, see him in the pictures on the mantelpiece. He had even started dreaming about him. Beautiful, perfect dreams that left him with sticky sheets and a guilty body. And yet it wasn't enough. He needed Blaine.

In the few months he had been in that house Blaine had become Kurt's best friend. They made each other laugh and Kurt had begun to miss all these little things about Blaine that he hadn't even noticed before. The exact tone of his skin, the tiny self-deprecating note in his laugh, even the sound of his breathing. Suddenly Kurt felt so alone in a house full of people.

Of course he still talked with Beth and knitted with her while Blaine was at work, but he could no longer look forward to the moment when Blaine would walk through the door and they would shut themselves away in Blaine's study, reading till dinner. He felt like the world was tormenting him. Offering him everything he'd ever wanted then giving him every reason to deny it.

He was shocked when Blaine came home from work one day and asked him to come up to his office. They hadn't been alone together since they'd kissed in the dining room and he wandered if this was going to be a repeat of that. He thought probably not as Blaine shared a look with Beth.

They sat on opposites sides of Blaine's desk, very formal, and Kurt imagined for a second what it would be like to throw his body across the desk and into Blaine's arms.

"This isn't working." Blaine's voice was strained as he met Kurt's gaze.

"I know." Kurt had seen the way Blaine stared at him. Did he not stare just as much? This arrangement was breaking them both into pieces.

"I wish I could say that we should just run away but we can't. I can't abandon Beth and Wes and we'd have nowhere to go. But we can't stay how we are. Every time I look at you..." Blaine cut off, coughing before he continued. "I talked to Beth about it. She saw us kiss in the garden. We made a plan. Beth's great aunt lives in Bournemouth. She has a pretty big house and no children or grand children so I'm sure she'd love to have you. I wish she lived closer. I wish I could say that we would see each other often but we won't. And that's for the best, because Kurt, you mean so much to me and I hate that we're both in so much pain over this. I already miss you but it'll be easier when we only have the memories to torment us and not the presence of each other." Blaine had tears in his eyes as he stretched a hand out in time with Kurt, their fingers twining on the centre of the desk. "I know this is sudden but she'll be up here for the Charity Ball and if you want, you can go with her then."

Kurt stared at their clasped hands. A part of him had expected something like this. There had to be a breaking point somewhere, he had just hoped he could have stayed for Christmas. He wasn't really sure how to feel. He didn't want to leave, not at all, but with Blaine so close how was he supposed to get over him? They had agreed their relationship wouldn't work. It would be cruel of them to have one in the house Beth had thought she would raise a family in, but it wasn't like Blaine could move away from his wife. All these problems and only one solution.

"Okay." Kurt was surprised when his voice didn't wobble. He looked up, meeting Blaine's gaze, holding it for a moment until it really hit him. "I'm going to miss you so much."

His composure broke as Blaine's tears overflowed, a sob jerking through his body as he stood, both he and Blaine hurrying round the desk towards each other. They held each other tightly, fists gripping material as Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck.

They held each other for a while, pouring out the anguish and the sorrow that came from being so close and yet so far, pulling back when their tears had run dry and resting their foreheads together. Kurt felt as though his heart had cracked right down the middle. They still had a little less than a week till the Charity ball so this wasn't quite goodbye, more the realisation that there would be a goodbye. Blaine's lips found his wordlessly as they stood, the kiss desperate and needy. Kurt tried to convey everything he felt in that one kiss. The love and the gratitude and the sorrow, all of it. He wasn't sure if the message got across but he thought maybe Blaine was feeling the same things anyway.

As always, it felt like they broke apart too soon, both a little breathless under the onslaught of emotion and passion.

"Kurt, I lo-" Blaine began but Kurt cut him off, sure the words would be the last nail in his coffin.

"Don't say it Blaine."

"But Kurt it's true. You have to know that that is exactly how I feel for you."

"Blaine please." Another sob was rising in Kurt's throat as he wrapped his fingers in Blaine's hair, pulling their mouths together, not kissing, just resting their lips together as if it would keep the words from the world. "I know that's how you feel Blaine, and it's killing me. If you say that then how do I tear myself away from you?"

Blaine pressed his lips forward, turning the contact into a kiss that stopped words and thoughts and worries. His arms staying tight around Kurt's waist as they separated once again.

"'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.' You'll always be in my heart Kurt."

Kurt could barely breathe through the tears he was fighting to hold back. He hoped they were making the right choice. There was no way he would ever forget Blaine but maybe this separation would numb the pain.

"I'm glad we had this time Blaine."

Towards the end of the week, with three days left till the ball, Beth's sister fell ill. It wasn't serious but it was enough to send Beth rushing over to her sister's home. Unfortunately Blaine's sister-in-law lived on the other side of London, about an hour's horse and carriage ride away, meaning Beth would have to stay the night.

In a perverse twist of fate it happened to coincide with the monthly day off Wes and the other staff members got. So, as evening fell, the moon rose to find a house that contained only Kurt and Blaine.

They started off in different rooms, Blaine in his study, Kurt in the front room. The house was so quiet Blaine could hear every move Kurt made until eventually he realised how ridiculous this was. Kurt was leaving in a few days and Blaine didn't know when, or if, he would see him again. He didn't want to miss this last opportunity to spend time with this man who was still his friend, despite their other feelings.

Fishing around in his desk drawer, Blaine pulled out a pack of cards. They were a relatively old pack that Blaine had had since childhood. As a boy he had often played with his brother and still remembered most of his favourite games.

The house was dim with the lack of occupants, the only light coming from the fire burning in the front room. Blaine found Kurt curled in a chair by the fire, reading a book he had asked Mrs Marks to get him from the market. Blaine stood unnoticed in the doorway for moment, enjoying the way Kurt's nose scrunched in concentration, the tip of his tongue occasionally poking out between his teeth.

"Good evening Kurt."

Kurt jumped as Blaine's voice broke the quiet, their gazes meeting across the room. Blaine smiled slowly. The relief of being near Kurt, of knowing it was okay to just talk to him, was so freeing, like someone had turned a lever in his chest and relieved the pressure.

"I brought some cards down." Blaine waved them for Kurt to see. "If you feel like playing a game."

"Sure." Kurt set his book down, carefully marking the page with a torn piece of paper before lowering himself to sit on the floor beside the fire. The air was a little tense as Blaine moved further into the room, pushing aside some furniture to clear a space so he could sit opposite Kurt.

"I don't know how to play any games." Kurt began, continuing before Blaine could even open his mouth. "But I'm sure you're ready and willing to teach me."

Kurt grinned as Blaine pretended to scowl and just like that the awkward atmosphere disappeared, leaving behind the easy joking nature they'd had before, when they were friends and everything was so much simpler.

"I'm the best teacher you'll ever have." Blaine quipped back, shuffling the cards and beginning to deal them out.

He explained the rules quickly, smiling at Kurt's determined expression and thinking he would have to go easy on him for the first few games. He could not have been more wrong.

Five minutes later, Blaine watched baffled as Kurt lay down his last card, a triumphant grin plastered across his face.

"I... how?" Blaine stammered, shuffling through the cards, trying to find where he went wrong.

"I guess I'm just better at it than you." Kurt suggested with faux innocence, grinning at Blaine's murderous expression.

"Best of three." He demanded, scooping up the cards and dealing them out again.

Overall it took 6 games and 32 minutes for Blaine to win, and even then he suspected Kurt may not have been trying his hardest. But he let it go, enjoying the chance to be just a little smug in the face of Kurt's unexpected skill at cards.

"What shall we do now?" Kurt asked, closing his eyes and turning his face towards the fire, enjoying the warmth it emitted into the chill house.

Blaine looked up to answer but the words died in his throat. With the soft, flickering light of the fire making his skin glow, Kurt was possibly more beautiful than Blaine had ever seen him. Sorrow welled in his chest as he thought that this beauty would soon be gone from his life, but he pushed it down. Tonight was about enjoying Kurt's presence, he would not let it be tainted by the grief that would soon consume him.

Still silent, Blaine's stomach spoke for him, answering Kurt's question with a low growl.

"Sounds like maybe we should raid the kitchen." Kurt chuckled, pushing himself to his feet and offering Blaine his hand.

Blaine gazed at it for a second, mind still a little numb from the emotions that kept pulsing through him, before taking it and hauling himself up.

The kitchen was dark, the only light coming from the moon outside the window. Blaine had sometimes raided the kitchen as a child. He and his brother side by side, sent to bed without dinner for some kind of mischief and looking for something to fill their empty bellies. Those were some of the best memories he had of his short-lived childhood. Again he pushed aside less pleasing thoughts to focus on the little chills he got every time Kurt looked at him.

"What shall we eat then, Mr Anderson?" Kurt ran a hand over the wooden counter in the centre of the room, glancing around as Blaine began opening cupboards. He almost felt a little ashamed that he didn't even know where the different foods were kept in his own kitchen, but in the dark room judgement and society felt miles away.

"We could start with some juice?" Blaine suggested, grasping the pitcher and turning around. Kurt was standing closer than he had realised, right behind him in fact, and as Blaine turned he slammed into him, juice slopping over the side of the ceramic jug and soaking Kurt's shirt.

They stood for a moment, both staring at Kurt's sopping shirt. It had gone see through and was sticking to Kurt's chest and Blaine wasn't sure whether he wanted to laugh or groan.

"Kurt, I'm so sor-" He began, but before he could finish, Kurt opened the jar of preserve in his hand and smeared jam across Blaine's chest. Their gazes met and the quiet broke, both of them scrabbling to find other food items to either throw or defend themselves with.

Blaine's hand found a large bag of flour as he ducked behind a counter, and he ripped it open spilling a little onto his slacks as he pulled out a handful. The kitchen was quiet as he turned to peer over his counter/fort, Kurt nowhere to be found. He slowly inched higher, revealing more and more of himself as his confidence grew.

With a loud cry Kurt popped up on the other side of the kitchen, flinging an egg at Blaine as the latter attempted to throw his flour and shield himself simultaneously. It failed and he ended up with egg splattered on his shirt and flour dusting his hair. Giggling madly, Kurt ducked back behind the sack of vegetables he had been previously using as a shelter, Blaine scooping up another handful of flour and stalking, half crouched, round the counter in the centre of the room.

He could hear shuffling as Kurt moved around at the other end of the counter, preparing to throw his flour again when Kurt leapt out in front of him, again taking him by surprise. But Blaine was quicker this time, pitching his flour right into Kurt's face before Kurt had even pulled back his arm, which was loaded this time with a tomato that looked rather past it's best.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at the look of pure shock on Kurt's flour coated face, doubling over when the younger man sneezed and a small cloud of flour surrounded his head. He was stopped however by the impact of something cool and wet smacking into his head. Now it was Kurt's turn to laugh as the skin of the tomato slipped down Blaine's cheek, the juice running down his neck making him shiver.

Blaine acted on instinct. There were no other foods nearby so he threw himself at Kurt, tackling him round the waist and taking them both to the ground. They landed hard with an 'oomph' and there was a brief moment of shocked silence before they were both laughing again.

When their laughter had died down to chuckles Blaine rolled off Kurt onto his back, Kurt shuffling a little closer to him to use his shoulder as a pillow.

"I'm still hungry." Blaine noted, laying his arm lightly round Kurt's waist.

"Well maybe you should have eaten your food instead of throwing it." Kurt reprimanded, poking him in the stomach.

"Hey, I didn't mean to spill it. I'm pretty sure you smeared that jam on purpose."

"Sure." Kurt's tone was sarcastic and Blaine pouted in indignation, his fingers moving quickly over Kurt's side, tickling him until he was breathless and pleading for release.

"You're a horrible man, Blaine Anderson."

"I know." Blaine grinned at the ceiling, holding Kurt just a little tighter. "Well now all the juice is gone I guess we're going to have to move onto grown up drinks."

Reaching up just above his head, Blaine let his fingers trail over the bottles in the wine rack, choosing one at random and pretending to read it's label.

"Oh yes, this will do." He muttered, sitting up to uncork it and taking a swig before passing it to Kurt and watching him drink.

"It's a very good year." Blaine began, putting on a pretentious, upper-class voice. "The grapes from that region of France have a certain sweetness that gives the wine it's unique taste."

"Shut up you idiot." Kurt grinned, amusement creasing his face.

"Make me." Blaine retorted childishly, pulling an affronted expression.

"Fine." Kurt set down the bottle of wine, sitting up and grasping Blaine's face with both hands before kissing him squarely on the mouth.

Blaine made a noise of surprise that quickly became a groan, twisting round without breaking the kiss and slowly lowering himself so he was hovering over Kurt, who was once again lying on the floor. They broke apart briefly, eyes meeting as they acknowledged what was happening and what it meant. Blaine could feel the love for this man swelling his broken heart, making it feel whole when he knew that was far from true. Tonight would be the last time he would be alone with Kurt, and his burning desire to make the most of it battled with his knowledge that every touch and every kiss between them would be one more thing to haunt him when Kurt was gone. But his desire won out. The look in Kurt's eyes as their lips met once more, swayed his decision. In that one glance he knew that Kurt was sure of this, had already made up his mind and was ready to take whatever torment he may face later for this night with Blaine, enjoying each other as they knew they never would again.

The kiss went on, morphing and deepening into something so much more meaningful, and Blaine wandered how he could feel so happy and yet so sad, so whole and yet completely broken.

When they were both running out of air, they broke apart, eyes meeting again in the darkness. Kurt was pale and beautiful and perfect, his lips dark and kiss-bruised as he stared up at Blaine, breathing heavily but still composed. No words passed between them as Kurt pushed Blaine gently, rolling him over and pulling away, holding Blaine's gaze as he pulled him to his feet.

"Kurt, wh-" Blaine began, but Kurt hushed him, smiling slightly and taking both of Blaine's hands in his.

Blaine wasn't sure what to think. The house was silent but his heart was pounding in his ears and the look in Kurt's eye made something stir in his gut. Something not entirely foreign but it wasn't familiar either.

Kurt led him through the house, the only sound their careful footsteps and muted breaths. Blaine couldn't take his eyes off Kurt, who was ahead of him, now leading him up the stairs, and thought he maybe knew where they were heading. The idea made his heart jump erratically and his breath come short. He was both nervous and excited but Kurt seemed perfectly calm before him, a determination in his eyes when he glanced back at Blaine, as if to make sure he was still there.

When they reached the landing Kurt went left, walking a few steps and stopping in front of a door. He turned to face Blaine and their eyes met once more. Kurt was clearly certain, a definite purposefulness present in his features and it calmed Blaine immensely. So long as he was with Kurt, Blaine knew everything would be alright.

They were still silent. Blaine didn't think he could speak, even if he had words to say, but he didn't need to. He could understand what Kurt was thinking through his steady gaze and slightly trembling fingers as he reached behind himself, grasping the doorknob and pushing to door gently open. The bedroom inside was just as dark as the rest of the house but there seemed to be something more, the darkness was somehow foreboding, a looming shadow of the unknown. But there was Kurt, leading him inside, inviting him in, and the shadows receded.

The door closed with a soft 'snick' behind them. Blaine swallowed harshly as Kurt stepped closer to him, his hands travelling up Blaine's arms, over his shoulders to loop around his neck. Not breaking eye contact Blaine leaned in. He couldn't quite stop the slight shake of his arms as he slipped them round Kurt's waist, pulling him close so their bodies were flush up against each other. Kurt's breathing hitched and he rocked forward the rest of the way, pressing their lips together in a kiss that quickly turned heated.

Blaine fisted his hands in Kurt's shirt, a low whine in the back of his throat as a desperate desire raced through his veins. There was suddenly way too many clothes between them and it was taking all his self-control not to simply rip the shirt from Kurt's body and throw him onto the bed. Kurt seemed to be thinking along the same lines however, his hands trailing along the collar of Blaine's shirt to the top button, popping it open as he bit down gently on Blaine's bottom lip. He made quick work of the rest of Blaine's buttons, pushing the shirt from his shoulders almost aggressively and pressing into the kiss. Blaine responded with equal enthusiasm, ridding Kurt of his shirt in a hurry before pulling him close again. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth at the feel of skin on skin, twining his hands into Blaine's hair and tugging lightly.

_This is really happening._ Blaine reminded himself taking a tentative step in the direction of the bed and moving Kurt back with him. When the bed hit the back of Kurt's knees he sat, not releasing his hold on Blaine's hair and pulling Blaine with him as he shifted back on the bed. They ended up in a similar position as they had been in the kitchen, Blaine hovering over Kurt, pressing him into the bed as Kurt's hands fumbled with the button on Blaine's slacks.

Blaine knew where this was going, how could he not? He also knew that he had promised himself it wouldn't get this far, but he was helpless to stop, didn't want to stop. Whatever happened come morning, there was no way he would ever regret this night. Kurt was perfect beneath him, releasing breathy little moans that made Blaine's blood race and burn, sparking through his veins and setting him on fire. Tonight was perfect, tonight they would make love, and Blaine would cherish the memory forever.

Blaine watched Kurt pad softly away from him, fiddling with the lights till the room was filled with a soft muted glow, and grinned as he came back to the bed. In a brief flash, Blaine imagined what his life could be like if he could live with Kurt. Waking every morning to this beautiful man, going to bed every night holding him in his arms, it was definitely something he could get used to.

With a slight shiver Kurt slipped back into the bed, snuggling down into Blaine's arms and laying his head on his chest. Blaine could feel every line of Kurt's naked body pressed up against him. It raised goose bumps on his skin and made his gut swirl, but this time it wasn't sexual. Knowing that Kurt was near him, willing to be so open and vulnerable, to trust him, meant so much to him.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine stated, trailing his fingers lightly down Kurt's spine.

"Blaine, I-"

"I know you didn't want me to say it, but I can't hold it in anymore. You're the love of my life and I couldn't let you go knowing I left you with even a shadow of a doubt that that is true. I'm sorry if-" Blaine was cut off by Kurt's lips on his, a short sweet kiss that effectively stopped his flow of words.

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt murmured, pulling back to look Blaine in the eye. "I didn't want to make the separation harder but after tonight, well, I don't think that would be possible."

Kurt gave a small melancholy smile and Blaine's heart twisted painfully.

"Hey, let's not talk about that now. We're together and we've still got a day or two, that's what matters. The time will come when we will have to say goodbye, but that time is not now and for that I am glad." Kurt kissed him again, lingering a little as Blaine lifted his head to prolong the contact, before settling back on Blaine's chest.

"I think I would have liked to live in the countryside." Kurt mused after a few minutes of contented silence in which Blaine trailed faint patterns on Kurt's skin, humming softly under his breath.

"Hmm?"

"In a perfect world." Kurt clarified, propping his chin on Blaine's chest to look him in the eye. "Yes, the countryside would have been ideal. Just you and me and... a life together." Kurt shrugged, his doe eyes wide.

Immediately, wonderful images burst behind Blaine's eyes, summer evenings in a flowering garden, autumn walks down country lanes, endless nights in each other's arms. All so perfect and so unattainable. Part of him wished Kurt wouldn't, this was already painful without the taunting prospects of what could have been, but Blaine reprimanded himself. Tonight he would forget the future, the past, and focus solely on the present, the here and now where Kurt was safe in his arms, so close and so warm and so real. He would pretend that they had a life together, for in this moment, this brief little bubble they had created, they did.

"That sounds magnificent, love. What kind of house would we have?"

"A big one." Kurt grinned, looking down at Blaine's chest, fingers tracing over the skin as if trying to map it out. "A classic design with plenty of space. Impeccably furnished of course, and with a big garden where we can lie in the grass and watch the stars."

When Kurt raised his gaze again, it held a faraway look, and Blaine watched him for a moment as he dreamed, envisioning his perfect life, a life that was also perfect for Blaine because they would be together. Blaine didn't care where they were or what they were doing, his life would never be right without Kurt.

Fatigue was quickly sweeping over them both, eyelids drooping as they exchanged dopey smiles and slow kisses. Blaine muttered one last 'I love you too' in response to Kurt before he felt sleep claim him, the warm weight of Kurt on his chest and dreams he hadn't let himself entertain filling his subconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

**New Chapter guys and it's a long one. Don't forget to review at the end! :D**

**And just so you know, Wes is older than Blaine, like 10 - 15 years older and has been with the Anderson family since Blaine was a young boy.**

* * *

When Blaine woke the next morning it took him a moment to remember where he was, why he was naked, and why there was a very warm, also very naked, body pressed up against him. It all came rushing back in an instant and he hugged Kurt a little closer. The piercing light of morning had burst their little bubble and all the things Blaine had successfully put out of his mind last night shoved their way to the forefront. Their beautiful night together was over, Beth would be back soon and the staff usua- the staff!

"Shit!" Blaine cursed, sitting bolt upright. Kurt, who had been lying on his arm, snuffled a little in his sleep before rolling over and returning to his deep regular breaths.

The staff usually got to the house a couple of hours after dawn, and by the look of the sky outside Kurt's bedroom window it was at least 9 o'clock. Blaine thanked his lucky stars that he was on Christmas leave from the bank or he would have been late for work, but he still need to get out of Kurt's bedroom sharpish. And maybe put some clothes on while he was at it.

Slipping out of the bed he planted a quick kiss on Kurt's forehead and tried to tread quietly across the room, sifting through the various items of clothing on the floor to find his slacks and shirt. He threw his shirt on, leaving the buttons undone as he pulled on his underwear, shoving one leg into his trousers and opening the bedroom door. Blaine put his other leg into his trousers and stepped though the door, only to walk straight into Wes who was carrying, or rather, had been carrying, a tray laid with breakfast. The tray toppled to the floor, both men stammering apologies and bending to clean up the mess.

Wes straightened when most of the mess was back on the tray, immediately giving a small cough and averting his gaze as he muttered

"Mister Kurt, I hope we didn't wake you." The was a small smile on his face that Blaine didn't stop to decipher, instead turning to find Kurt standing in the door way to his bedroom, clearly naked underneath the bed-sheet he had wrapped around his body.

"Not at all Wes." He replied , blushing as he caught Blaine's eye and pulling the sheet a little tighter around himself.

Blaine repressed a low growl at the sight. Kurt's hair was mussed from a combination of sleep and their amorous activities, and his cheeks were flushed, eyes wide and bright.

"I'm going to go and um..." Still blushing, Kurt trailed off, shutting his bedroom door behind himself as he disappeared back into the room.

For a crazy moment Blaine considered simply throwing caution to the wind and going back into Kurt's room to make sure he stayed just as adorable and naked as he was, but that wouldn't do. Sure, Wes had caught Blaine coming out of Kurt's room, half dressed after they'd spent the night alone together in the house, but that didn't mean the world would suddenly be okay with their relationship, or even that Wes approved of it.

"Wes, that wasn't what it looked like." Blaine tried, realising it was hopeless at the knowing glint in Wes' eye.

"Master Anderson, if I may be so bold, I suspected there may be more than friendship between you and Mister Hummel. I've never seen you happier than you have been since he has been with us and I'm not one to judge a person on that which makes them happy. I will not tell the other staff members if that is what you wish but I am happy to see you finally find someone who completes you. You have repressed yourself too long in the hopes of living up to your fathers expectations, it's about time you thought about what you want." Wes finished, looking slightly apprehensive at the possibility that he had spoken out of term. But Blaine didn't mind. In fact, Wes' words had struck a chord with him. He had a lot of thinking to do and very little time to do it in.

"Thank you Wes. I appreciate it, really I do. I think I need some time to myself. I'll be in my study. Could you inform me when Beth comes home?"

"Of course sir."

Blaine moved off to his study, giving Wes a brief nod as he passed and shutting the door behind himself. He thought he might have a plan, now he just needed to work out the kinks.

For his last two days in the Anderson household Kurt carried around the memory of what he had done with Blaine like a talisman. It burned in his chest, close to his heart, buoying him when the knowledge that he would soon be leaving cast him into despair. He would exchange smiles with Blaine, over dinner, when they passed in the halls, some melancholy, some conspiratorial, some simply full of so much love it was gut-wrenching. Blaine seemed somewhat distracted though, but Kurt didn't blame him. Between the recollections of his first time and the anxious musings on what was waiting for him in Bournemouth, Kurt barely spent any time in the present, his mind was just so full of things to dwell on.

The night before the ball, Blaine came to Kurt's room. He knocked on the door, polite as ever, and blushed when he saw Kurt was already in bed, a book propped open in his lap. Kurt could practically see the memories of what they had done in that very bed passing through Blaine's mind and he blushed too, smiling down at his fingers.

"How can I help you Blaine?" He enquired once he had composed himself.

Blaine stepped into the room and shut the door, moving to sit on the edge of Kurt's bed.

"Kurt, I think I have a plan. No. I do have a plan. Something Wes said made me realise an important truth about myself.

"Kurt, the reason I was so sure we couldn't leave, couldn't just take off to the countryside was, well... I think I was scared. I've spent my whole life trying to live up to my father's expectations. Reaching and grasping and straining to make him see that I am good enough, that he should be proud of me. The thought of not doing that, of doing the opposite and actually disappointing him, it terrified me. But darling, nothing terrifies me more than losing you. All my life my one goal was to make my father happy, but I think it's about time I thought about what makes me happy. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you Kurt, you're my everything."

Blaine finished, holding Kurt's gaze and taking his hand.

"Blaine, what are you saying?" Kurt could barely breathe, hope burning in his stomach, suppressed and unacknowledged, but still there.

"I spoke to Lord Metcalf." Blaine cast his gaze down, watching Kurt's hand in his. "His land is massive you know, acres full of gardens and forests. A house."

Kurt gasped and Blaine met his eye once more.

"He said he'd sell it to me Kurt. A house in the countryside, just like you wanted. It's not cheap but I can afford it. We can afford it."

Kurt's breath was laboured. He was so sure he was dreaming. Not just about the house but about all of this. Now more than ever when all his dreams were coming true, he was sure he would wake up, jerked into reality by a shout or a kick. But it never came. Blaine's face stayed firmly before him as he struggled to comprehend what this meant.

"We can..? We're going to..?"

"We can be together Kurt. Really be together. Sure, we can't flaunt it, but who cares. I'll have you and you'll have me, that's all that matters." There were tears shining in Blaine's eyes and Kurt was suddenly aware of the moisture on his cheeks. This was really happening, really and truly happening.

He was still slightly confounded, but a slow smile spread across his face as Blaine gave a breathless laugh, grasping his face in two hands and pressing a kiss to his lips. Well it was almost a kiss, they were both smiling too much to commit to it.

Kurt felt lighter than he had in a long time, he couldn't remember feeling this hopeful since his mother had died and it was almost difficult to cope under the onslaught of emotion. Suddenly those hazy dreams and fanatical possibilities were within his grasp and he was struggling to hold onto them now they were suddenly so real.

"We'll be leaving straight after the ball. I'd leave now but why should I rob you of the opportunity to experience the finest ball London has to offer?" Blaine's smile widened at the joy in Kurt's eyes and he kissed him again, unable to stop himself.

"But Blaine," Kurt pulled back, resisting the strong temptation to simply throw himself at Blaine and never let him leave. "what about Beth? And Wes? And Mrs Marks and Quinn and all the rest of the staff? What will happen to them?"

"I have plans for them too Kurt." Blaine smiled, allowing the one hand that was still resting on Kurt's cheek to slide down to his neck, thumb stroking along his jaw. "Quinn will get a job in no time, she's young and pretty and very clever. Mrs Marks is going to work for a friend of Beth's who recently had a baby and is in need of some help. The rest of the staff will not struggle to find jobs. I've paid them well and given them good references. Beth was more difficult. If I leave her here alone she will be disgraced. But I can't say the prospect of having her around the house while we er... enjoy ourselves, is very enticing." They both blushed furiously at the words, at the meaning behind them, but Kurt couldn't wait to have Blaine alone in an empty house again.

"Anyway, Lord Metcalf stepped in again with a unique proposition for Beth. You see, his son died a few years ago, his eldest daughter now lives with her husband in a different part of the country and his youngest daughter had to abandon her husband for her own safety. Both his daughters have failed to produce sons and Lord Metcalf is worried about who will inherit his land. By taking in Beth as his ward he has another chance at securing a male heir, whether that be Beth's husband or son, should she have one. It will mean that Beth will be close by, I hope that's not a problem." Blaine's expression was anxious as he waited for Kurt's reaction.

"Of course it's not a problem Blaine. You know how fond I am of Beth, it'll be nice to have her nearby."

Blaine smiled widely, pressing his lips to Kurt's again.

"I can't wait to start a life with you Kurt."

The next day passed in a blur of packing and preparing for the ball. Kurt found a new suit laid out on his bed when he returned up stairs after lunch and discovered that there was a lot more to this formal wear than he had ever expected. Not only did he have to figure out which layers went first and how the hell he was supposed to do up those clasps when they were practically sandwiched into his skin, but he somehow had to turn this pile of silk into suitable neckwear. He tried to avoid getting dressed until the last minute. Even now he found it embarrassing when he didn't know things that were obviously common knowledge in Blaine's world but Beth came to his rescue.

"Knock knock." She stood in the doorway, one eyebrow raised as she took in Kurt standing panic-stricken in the middle of the room, half-buttoned shirt tucked into his slacks, his waistcoat hanging off his shoulders and the bundle of silk gripped in his tight fists. "Erm, Kurt sweetie, we're leaving in less than half an hour. You might want to think about putting on the rest of your clothes."

Kurt just stared at her. He had been so sure she would hate him after Blaine told him that she knew but she had shown nothing but unending kindness to him. "Please help me." Kurt begged, forgetting his manners and just needing somebody to do something.

"Oh Kurt." She swept into the room, always so graceful, and stopped in front of him, settling her hands of his shoulders and getting a good look at him. "Stay." She commanded, before sticking her head out his bedroom door and raising her voice just a little. "Quinn, could you come and give me a hand please?"

Quinn was there in less than a minute and by that time Beth had helped Kurt button up his shirt and start on his gold patterned waistcoat. The waistcoat was tight, making it near impossible to do up the row of clasps down the inside of the flap, pressed into Kurt's stomach. Eventually they managed to get them all done up, and Beth sent Quinn to find some 'wax' for Kurt's hair, which didn't really sound all that promising to Kurt. Beth gradually eased the bundle of silk from between Kurt's fingers as Quinn left, smoothing it out and looping it around Kurt's neck. It was a kind of pale gold to match the waistcoat and felt nice against Kurt's skin.

Beth quickly got to work twisting the silk, flipping it and knotting it before tucking it into the top of Kurt's shirt and smoothing it down with a vaguely nostalgic expression.

"I remember when Blaine used to need my help with his cravats." She murmured softly, eyes focused on the soft material that she was still patting into place.

"I'm so sorry Beth." Kurt tried to imbue as much emotion as possible into his voice, wishing he could do something more than apologise.

"Don't be sorry Kurt." Beth met his eye, smiling in a melancholy kind of way. "I care for Blaine enough that I want him to be happy. Even if that does mean him being with you. We'll both have our fresh starts soon, don't be sorry for trying to hold on to what you love." She patted him lightly on the cheek as Quinn re-entered the room with a pot that was far more ominous to Kurt than it should have been.

Turns out he needn't have worried about the 'wax', in fact he was disappointed he hadn't gotten the chance to use it sooner. Under Beth's careful fingers, Kurt's hair went from flat and fluffy to artfully styled, fashionable in a foreign and exotic way. He sat in front of her dressing table mirror, where they had moved to allow Beth access to his hair, mouth slightly open in shock that his hair could even look like this. Kurt stayed with her in hers and Blaine's bedroom while she finished getting ready, fastening pearls around her neck and dabbing powder on her cheeks. They talked about the ball, Beth filling Kurt in on the social aspects neither Wes nor Blaine would have bothered to teach him. Things like which duchess was touchy about her hair loss, and which Lord got a bit too friendly when the drink started flowing. He filed it all away carefully, marvelling as Beth's face turned from the woman he had known for the past months to this new creature, beautiful in a more obvious way with her hair coiffed and pinned above her made up face.

"You look lovely Beth." Kurt complimented her quietly as she dabbed perfume to her neck.

"Thank you Kurt." She smiled at him in the mirror. "So do you."

Blaine was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs looking as debonair and handsome as even in a well-tailored black tail coat and white shirt. His soft pink bowtie matched the exact colour of Beth's dress and he smiled at her as she went first down the stairs.

"You're beautiful Beth." He took her hand as she reached him, holding her in a gentle hug but releasing her quickly, not wanting to make things awkward. He turned expectantly towards the stairs as Kurt hesitated. What if Blaine didn't like his hair? Or what if he tripped over his own feet and fell head-first down the stairs? Taking a deep breath he forced himself to put one foot in front of the other, rocking forwards and making his own slow way down the stairs. He heard the moment that Blaine's breathing stopped, the air rushing into his lungs a little before cutting off completely. And Kurt allowed himself a brief moment of triumph before focusing once again on his feet, only looking up when he was stepping down off the last stair.

Blaine didn't reach out for him like he had with Beth, instead he just stood and stared, eyes trailing up and down Kurt's body in a way that made him feel a little hot under the collar. Eventually Blaine broke the silence.

"You look stunning Kurt." His voice was soft, almost awed, and Kurt felt a blush creep up his cheeks.

"Thanks." He mumbled a little awkwardly. It was difficult to know how to act when they were around Beth. Kurt hoped it would get better because he did really like Beth and it would be a shame if they never saw each other after tonight.

"The carriage is waiting Master Anderson." Wes poked his head around the open front door, inclining it respectfully in Beth and Kurt's direction when he noticed them standing there.

"Thank you Wes. Shall we?" Blaine turned back to Beth and Kurt, offering Beth his arm as they left the house and descended the steps, their bags already packed into the carriage.

The ride to the centre of London was of a moderate length and gave Kurt just enough time to start feeling the crippling nerves, without having long enough to try and calm himself down. He just felt like everyone would somehow know he was a homosexual, that they would guess his and Blaine's plan and stop them before they could reach safety. His worries were shunted to the back of his mind though, as they pulled up outside the large building in which the charity ball was being held.

It was at least three storeys tall, imposing columns lining the front doors, which were being opened and closed by men in matching jackets. There were so many people! Men in dinner jackets and top hats, women smothered in sparkling jewels with fur lined coats and more precious stones sparkling in their hair. It was more than a little overwhelming.

The door opened in front of Kurt and he tried not to stumble as he got out, a difficult feat considering his eyes were glued to the building before him. Gentle fingers on his chin reminded him that it was rather inappropriate for his mouth to be hanging open as it was and he smiled quickly at Beth in thanks before taking a deep breath to calm himself. This was both incredibly exciting and horribly nerve-wracking. With each passing guest Kurt saw he became more and more certain that he was going to make a complete fool of himself and blow his cover. How was he supposed to convince all these people that he was a normal upper-middle class man with absolutely no homosexual tendencies?

Blaine seemed to read Kurt's mind as they were pushed closer together by a passing group of very wealthy looking woman.

"You don't have to talk to them all Kurt. You look the part, I'm sure you'll act the part. Try not to worry and just enjoy yourself." With a brief squeeze of fingers, Blaine's comforting warmth was gone, and Kurt tried so hard not to feel jealous of Beth as she looped her arm through Blaine's, allowing him to escort her up the steps to the front doors of the building.

The inside was even grander than the outside. A large sweeping staircase took up the centre of the entrance hall but no one was ascending. Instead the crowds of people were parting and flowing like a river through wide arches either side of the stairs. Once again Kurt had to move his feet by feel, his gaze now occupied by the decadent chandelier that hung from the ceiling, looking as if it had grown there over the years, rather than being bolted to the ceiling.

The room beyond however, was the most glamorous place Kurt had ever dreamt of being in. The walls were panelled with dark wood like Blaine's office, but that was where the similarities ended. The windows were high, bordered by blood red velvet and black with night. The ceiling seemed to be miles above Kurt's head, the hall impossibly long for any building in such a bustling city, and at the far end there was an area raised three feet from the floor. On it were seated a mini orchestra, their instruments filling the room with the soft sound of strings and wind, so much smoother than the scratchy music that played from Blaine's gramophone.

They were instantly ambushed by Beth's grandmother and aunt, dragged into an awkward conversation in which Blaine briefly explained how Kurt was the son of a client from the bank who he had been asked to host for a week or two. This story developed with every relative or acquaintance they talked to until Kurt had a whole new back-story. His father, a wealthy man who lived by the sea, had asked Blaine to take Kurt for a week so he could experience life in the city and maybe meet a girl. That last point seemed important somehow, as if the fact that Kurt's father wanted him to find a wife proved he was heterosexual.

Eventually they reached a lull in the flow of people to talk to and they stopped by the bar to get drinks. There would be a meal later but for now the bar were catering to everybody's needs. They then moved to one of the tables set about the edge of the room, purposefully choosing one that was almost empty. Kurt was glad to be off his feet and out of the crowds. He had never realised how exhausting this would be. Beth quickly left them to talk with her sister, too excited for fatigue, which gave Blaine and Kurt a moment almost alone.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked quietly, sliding his chair just a little closer and pressing his leg to Kurt's under the table. "Having fun?"

"Yeah." Kurt smiled brightly, his whole body tingling a little at the contact. He cupped his glass of punch carefully, focusing on keeping his hands safely clasped on the table. "I can't believe you know so many people though."

"Yeah," Blaine chuckled in an ironic sort of way. "It's both a blessing and a curse. If you ever need anything, there are lots of people to help out, but then there are things like this. It's no fun to greet fifty people in one evening as you've seen, but at least none of them tried to crush your hand. If I have to give one more handshake I think the circulation might just cut off completely."

Kurt laughed at that, a little too loudly it seemed, as he got a couple of strange looks.

"Oops." He tried to smother his giggles, wondering if maybe there was alcohol in this punch.

"I'm serious. All because my dad is the rich Mr Anderson all these pompous men think I'm some kind of threat and I have to get my hand crushed every five minutes."

"Stop." Kurt choked, now in serious danger of completely showing himself up. "Stop."

Blaine just laughed in response, quiet and good natured.

"We'd better go find Beth. It wouldn't be proper for her to spend too much time alone in a room with this many single men. Or maybe it would considering our –" He cut himself off. His jaw snapping shut as he realised what he'd been about to say. They smiled at each other briefly before standing, leaving their empty glasses on the table as they set off in search of Beth.

They were distracted however before they could find her, a deep voice booming Blaine's name from somewhere to their left before a tall man appeared through the crowds, his presence seeming to take up a lot of space.

"There you are Blaine, I was beginning to wonder where if you were going to show your face at all." There was a subtle edge of threat and disapproval to this man's voice that made Kurt feel uneasy. "Where's Beth, is she not with you tonight?"

"She's here somewhere father, talking with her sister." Father? Well now it was obvious, they had the same square jaw and brow, but while Blaine's eyes were a warm hazel, Mr Anderson Senior's were cold and grey . Kurt could see why Blaine had wanted to avoid this imposing man.

"Haven't lost her already have you? I wouldn't be surprised."

Blaine's teeth clenched and he struggled to relax enough to reply.

"Of course not father. Her sister was recently taken ill. This is her first outing since then and Beth wanted to make sure she was feeling quite well." But Mr Anderson Sr wasn't done with his tirade.

"Really Blaine, you've been married for three years. Are you never going to have children? I need a grandson, should have at least one heir who holds some promise now that your brother has disappointed me."

Blaine swallowed hard, his breaths a little shaky as he tried not to say anything rash. Kurt really wanted to comfort him, but there would be no worse time to touch Blaine than now, with his father's watchful little eyes right beside them.

"Yes, father. Beth and I agreed we should wait until I have a better position at the bank before having children. I must be able to provide for my family."

Mr Anderson humphed, scowling at Blaine as he swirled amber liquid around the glass in his hand.

"You would be the first Anderson unable to provide wouldn't you. I should have expected as much." There was a tense moment of silence. Kurt wished he was brave, brave enough to speak up and say something about how wonderful Blaine was. About how hard he worked and how comfortable he and Beth had been kept while Blaine went out every day to earn money. But he wasn't brave. At least, not brave enough to face up to Blaine's father. Unfortunately, Mr Anderson chose that moment to notice Kurt's presence.

"Who are you?" He asked rather rudely.

"Kurt Hummel sir." Kurt tried to keep the nerves out of his voice, tacking a 'sir' on the end because it seemed necessary.

"Kurt Hummel huh? Don't recognise the name." He turned to glare at Blaine. "Care to explain."

"Father, Kurt is the son of a client of the bank." Blaine's words tripped over each other in their haste to defend him. "His father requested I accommodate him for a week so he could take in the city and experience the world beyond their seaside town. I agreed as to appease the customer, as you always taught me."

Mr Anderson didn't respond to Blaine's words, just took them in while his gaze roamed over Kurt, examining the quality of his clothes, his posture and how well fed he looked. Apparently Kurt passed some kind of test because Mr Anderson extended his hand, grasping Kurt's briefly in a firm handshake.

"How are you finding the city Kurt?" He smiled widely and Kurt tried not to cringe. There was something so unnerving about how easily his demeanour changed between when he was addressing Blaine and how he faced the rest of the world.

"It's great sir, really different from home."

"An improvement though, I should think." Mr Anderson smiled again but it didn't reach his eyes, giving him a slightly manic look.

"Yes sir." Kurt's voice trailed off. It was clear Mr Anderson Sr was no longer paying him any attention. His gaze was set somewhere across the hall and with barely a glance in Blaine's direction he bid them goodbye, muttering something about Mr and Mrs Richards and how important they were to the bank.

Kurt couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief once he was gone, feeling some of the tension leave his body. He would never understand how Blaine could keep so calm around that man. Kurt had only met him once and already wanted to hit him with a chair.

"Well, now you've met my father." Blaine's tone was light, relieved. "Do you think we should invite him for Christmas dinner?"

Kurt chuckled appreciatively and they set off through the crowds again in search of Beth.

She found them before they found her, suddenly emerging beside them with a girl who was slightly shorter and obviously younger than herself.

"There you are." She smiled in that way she had, a smile that seemed to promise that everything was, and always would be, okay. It soothed Kurt greatly after his encounter with Mr Anderson Sr. "I've been looking for you everywhere. I think it's about time you asked me to dance, Blaine Anderson."

"Of course, how rude of me." Blaine replied swiftly, placing a hand on her waist in a way that didn't look entirely natural.

"I even found someone for Kurt to dance with." Kurt almost swallowed his tongue in shock. He had been told he might have to dance with somebody but he had never really considered it. Beth turned slightly to present the girl to Kurt and this time he looked at her properly. He supposed she was very pretty with carefully styled brown hair and big eyes, but she did nothing for him. "This is my cousin, Rachel."

"Good evening Rachel." Kurt tipped his head as he had been taught, both amused and annoyed by all these rules and manners that rich people had to abide by. When you were living on the streets the decision to bow or offer a handshake was not an important one and Kurt found it more than a little frivolous that the upper class had nothing more to do with their time than fret about correct etiquette.

"Good evening Kurt. I hope I find you well." Rachel gave a small curtsy, her eyes flicking up under their lashes in a way Kurt assumed was supposed to be flirtatious. He cleared his throat awkwardly, smoothing down his waistcoat.

"I am well, thank you." Kurt replied, offering his hand as he continued, "I guess we should dance."

Blaine and Beth had already disappeared into the sea of dancers and though Rachel seemed slightly crestfallen by the reluctance in his voice, she took Kurt's hand, letting him lead her out into the wide space that had been cleared for dancing.

They were quickly caught up in the flow of other dancers, Kurt struggling for a moment to remember where his hands were supposed to go. But Rachel helped him. Grasping his hand almost aggressively while guiding the other to her waist. She then settled her hand on his shoulder and that was it. They were gliding through the crowds, weaving seamlessly through the many other couples already on the dance floor.

How different this dancing was compared to dancing with Blaine. Rachel was soft and smooth, a good dancer, but Kurt couldn't stop worrying about treading on her feet. Blaine had told him to never look down while dancing in public, to never look at his feet, but now the temptation was unbearable. He was so sure he was about to crush Rachel's feet.

Glancing around for a distraction, he caught sight of Blaine, his concentration slipping a little at the sight of this beautiful man in his stunning attire moving so perfectly and smoothly in time with the music. Beth was his perfect counterpart in this scenario and they fit so perfectly into the surroundings. Kurt would have felt out if place had he not been so captivated by Blaine. The two couples twirled past each other and Blaine looked up, directly into Kurt's eyes. They held gazes for as long as they could, sharing their desire and longing. But then they were moving apart, other couples coming between them as the world around them picked up again. Kurt refused to lose sight of Blaine though, as though by losing sight of him he would disappear entirely. Turning his head, he looked back, trying to lead Rachel in the direction Blaine had been heading, but not skilled enough to quite make it happen.

Eventually the crowd parted a little and he caught sight of Blaine, whose gaze was still trained in his direction. Kurt couldn't concentrate for the rest of the dance, constantly looking for Blaine so the pressure in his chest would relieve. Blaine was so perfect, so wonderful. Kurt didn't try to stop the images that flooded his mind, why would he want to stay in this stressful present where he had to dance with a young girl wearing too much perfume, where he had to conform to the rules of strangers, when he could disappear inside his head for a minute or two and spend some time with Blaine, naked and cuddled up in his little bed back at Blaine's house. If Kurt could live in any one moment that would be it. Just him and Blaine basking in the soft light and afterglow of that perfect night spent together.

It seemed to take forever, but at last the song ended. Kurt bowed to Rachel, barely waiting for her answering curtsey before rushing off to find Blaine, a burning desire raging inside his chest. Once he spotted him standing with Beth on the other side of the room he tried to slow down, realising how he must look, practically running across the room away from an eligible young woman and towards a married man.

The hall seemed to have gotten longer while they were dancing but at last Kurt reached them just as they said goodbye to an older couple who looked rather like Beth.

"Oh, there you are Kurt, I-"

"Blaine, where is the water closet?" Kurt cut across, not really needing the toilet, just an excuse to get Blaine alone.

"Across the hall, I think."

"Could you show me the way?" At last Blaine seemed to cotton on to what Kurt was saying and the lust in his eyes, and his expression changed from confusion to desire in a second.

"Sure, Beth will you be okay if I show Kurt where the water closet is?"

Beth smiled at them, almost completely disguising her melancholy.

"Of course, I wanted to find Anne anyway, she has my old coin purse." She squeezed Kurt's arm as she passed, quickly disappearing into the reams of people around them.

"This way." Blaine muttered, turning in his heel and leading them around the room in the opposite direction to Beth. Eventually they reached a door set into the wall down the side of the hall that Kurt had not noticed before. Behind it was a well lit corridor, obviously intended for the use of the guests.

They hurried along the passage, ignoring the door to the water closet and continuing on down the corridor, past the lights to the darker unlit part. Eventually the corridor turned a corner, providing them with a little more protection from prying eyes. Still they ducked into an alcove to be certain.

"We can't stay here long Kurt." Blaine murmured as he was pushed against the wall, Kurt already loosening his bowtie and barely listening. "They'll come looking for us."

Blaine didn't say anymore. Kurt pressing their lips together hard in a burning kiss before he could do more than take in a breath. He responded with passion though, pulling Kurt tight against his chest, hands splayed over his lower back.

The relief of finally having Blaine in his arms was almost too much and Kurt whined low in his throat, wanting more, needing more. He was already picturing having this for the rest of his life when a noise, the most dreaded noise, split them apart.

They both pulled back simultaneously as the sound of a throat being cleared resonated along the hall, turning to see a middle aged man staring at them through the darkness, his expression one of shock and disgust. Kissing another man may not have been illegal, but sodomy was, and it was sodomy that would be assumed. For this they would both be hanged.

Silence filled the air. The kind of silence that freezes in your lungs and forms a fist around your throat. The man stared at Kurt and Blaine, and Kurt and Blaine stared at the man. The moment held for just that, a moment, before the tension broke.

With a horrified expression the man reached out, making a grab for Kurt, but Blaine was faster. Stepping forward he threw his fist, hitting the man squarely in the eye. He stumbled back and fell, curling up on the floor as he cradled his face, grunting in pain. Blaine turned to Kurt and his expression tore at Kurt's heart.

"Kurt run. You have to run. You have to get out."

Kurt hadn't realised there were tears in his eyes until he tried to speak and they overflowed, running down his cheeks and making dark splashes on his waistcoat.

"Come with me."

Blaine's eyes shone through the dark with tears of their own.

"I can talk my way out of this Kurt. Maybe. I can't save you now. If I don't stay here then they'll just come looking for us. You have to run."

There were voices in the lit part of the corridor, getting closer.

The man on the floor was stirring, slowly making his way to his feet.

"Kurt run."

"I won't leave you."

"RUN!"

Three men came round the corner, wondering at the commotion, their voices getting louder as they took in the semi-dark confrontation in front of them.

"Sodomy!" The man with the growing black eye shouted.

"RUN!"

And so Kurt ran. Turning on his heel he fled into the darkness, refusing to look back.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the last proper chapter guys, just the epilogue left to come. I hope you've enjoyed the story and, as always, I love it when you review!**

* * *

Kurt couldn't hear anything but the regular panting of his breath and the pounding of his feet as he darted down a second floor corridor. Couldn't see past the image of Blaine surrounded by those horrible men, but somehow he kept moving.

At the end of that darkened corridor there had been a corner. Once round it he had found a staircase that he had taken two steps at a time. Skipping the first landing he came to he carried on up, thinking like the street boy he was and trying to be unpredictable in his path. At the top there had been this corridor, long and dark and completely straight. That was bad. If anyone reached the top of the stairs, and he didn't know who may be pursuing him, they would spot him immediately, outlined by the moonlight streaming through the windows. Instead he tried door after door until at last one opened. He almost cried out in frustration as he came to another staircase, his years of careful silence holding his tongue. Shutting the door as quietly as he could behind himself he ascended again, these stairs much louder and rougher than the ones below. They were obviously for the use of the staff. In confirmation, when Kurt reached the top of the stairs he found an attic room, several beds lining the sloped walls with meagre possessions set on tables between each bed. Servant quarters.

At the other end of the long room there was another staircase and Kurt approached in carefully, cringing every time a floor board creaked. He got halfway down when he heard the sirens, the cry of police approaching, and almost sobbed in fear. Blaine was most likely caught and would soon be in the clutches of the men who would condemn him. There had to be something he could do.

Kurt reached the bottom of the stairs and pressed his ear to the door. Silence. Carefully, oh so carefully, he turned the handle, letting the door fall open inch by inch. Slipping out and closing the door he listened, eyes taking in the almost empty room before him. It contained only a loveseat and a rug, the curtains hanging limply by the window. When no sounds reached his ears he padded to the door, hand reaching for the handle just as noise disturbed the silence.

The voices were horrifyingly close, mere steps from the door behind which Kurt stood, and he swallowed heavily, the adrenaline in his blood making his stomach clench and squeeze. Letting go of the door handle as if it had burned him he turned to the room. It was sadly under furnished though and Kurt cursed his luck and finding himself in the only room in this decadent building which wasn't full to capacity with possessions.

He quickly assessed his options as the voices got closer. The door to the staircase was an obvious choice and so was therefore out of the question. He also hated the thought of being trapped up in stuffy room as condemning voices and hard footsteps came for him from both staircases. That left him just one option.

The door handle twisted as he settled behind the curtain, crouching down to avoid being silhouetted against the window as the voices entered the room.

"-doubts he would have come up this high, which makes sense. If I was on the run, not that I ever would be, I would head for the streets, much more freedom."

Kurt's heart was hammering in his chest and he was sure it was going to give him away. He longed for the streets, the cold night air filling his lungs as he ran and jumped, escaping with the agility of a cat. Instead he was stuck in here, crouched uncomfortably and breathing in the dust of the rich. The voices split up to either side of the room, dipping as one man looked under the loveseat, the other opening the door to the servants' stairs.

"Reckon he went up here? Nice dark little hidey hole for the sinner." The disgust in his voice terrified Kurt. If this man found him he would suffer more than what the police had to offer.

"What did I just say Aaron? He's probably already running miles from here. They should be checking the back alleys, not getting us to waste our time looking through the junk in these old rooms."

"I suppose."

The door shut with a creak and the footsteps got closer still until the man, Aaron, was right in front of Kurt. Looking up and to the side Kurt began to shake. He could see the profile of a younger man, older than Blaine, standing in front of the window, looking out at the view of London.

Kurt's breathing cut off and tears sprang to his eyes. All it would take is for this man to look to his left and a little bit down and Kurt was done for.

"Don't just stand there you ass. There's plenty more rooms to search. Come on." Aaron's companion left the room and Aaron turned away, never even looking in Kurt's direction. Kurt let out a sigh of relief, freezing again when the retreating footsteps stopped.

There was silence as Aaron tried to decide if he had heard anything and Kurt held his breath praying and hoping with all his might that Aaron would just leave so he could breathe again. Eventually he seemed to decide it was nothing and he left the room, shutting the door hard behind himself.

Kurt waited until all was silent once again before letting out a shaky breath, leaning his head to the side so it pressed against the glass. That was so close he could barely believe it. He opened his eyes, wondering what he was supposed to do now when he caught sight of a commotion out the window. A man in handcuffs was being led to a police carriage, his head bowed as people yelled insults in his direction, shaking their fists and heads in horror. It broke Kurt's heart to see Blaine so defenceless and beaten down and he knew there was no way he could leave this place without at least trying to help Blaine. Either they both went down or neither of them did, after all, it was Kurt's idea that they kiss in the corridor.

Blaine was shoved into the carriage, the door slammed shut behind him and two men in police uniform standing either side of the door. Kurt cocked his head as he looked at the scene before him. The thief in him took over as he shifted to get a better view and he was struck by a thought. For convenience, most carriages had door on both sides. The outer, unguarded one would most likely be locked, but the mechanics of a lock had never stopped Kurt before, so why should it now? All he had to do was find a way out of the building...

Blaine sat in the darkness, his tears long since dried. He felt so foolish for going down that darkened hallway. If they had waited, if they had just restrained themselves for a couple more hours, they would have gotten away, they would be free.

He hoped at least Kurt had escaped. He didn't know if it would have been possible in such a busy place but he liked to think he would have heard some sort of commotion if they'd found him, maybe they would even be put in the same carriage for the ride back to the police station. It was unlikely but at least it would give them a chance to say goodbye.

He had heard them questioning Beth. He would have applauded her performance were his hands not cuffed. She wept and stuttered and denied knowing anything about 'her husband's unfortunate affliction' and thus was set free, suffering only the damaged reputation of having a homosexual husband. Blaine wondered what would happen to her now and hoped she would find a way to survive, would get the life she deserved.

Once Kurt had fled down that dark corridor Blaine had been constrained by the group of men. He had tried to explain it all away, portray it as a misunderstanding. He had even threatened them with his family name and the power of his father but all in vain. He was dragged back to the ballroom as one man called for the police and another went to track down Kurt. Far from defending him, once his father had caught sight of him in the centre of all this trouble he had renounced him as his son, cutting him off from all ties to the family.

Blaine almost wished he had something left in him that cared. From the moment Kurt had left his side to the moment they were reunited, Blaine didn't and wouldn't be able to feel anything other than sick with worry.

He brought his hands up to his head, burying they in his hair. Now what?

At first he ignored the quiet scuffling sound outside the carriage to his right but then it turned to a series of clicks that seemed to be coming from the lock and he lifted his head, brow furrowing as he waited, unsure as to whether to be hopeful or scared.

With one louder click the noises stopped and Blaine held his breath, waiting. Slowly and quietly the door handle twisted, lowering ominously until the door popped out of place and slowly began to swing open. Kurt's face appeared in the gap, eyes wide and unsure but still making Blaine's heart leap and stutter.

"Kurt." His voice came out a little strangled from relief but Kurt grinned at him anyway, making a slight shushing motion and reaching for his hand.

"Thought you might want to stretch your legs." He muttered as he pulled Blaine from the carriage, helping him keep his balance when he wobbled without his hands to steady him.

"How- I-" Blaine struggled to decide which question he wanted to ask first, such strong relief making him light headed.

"In a minute, let's get out of here first."

Without even bothering the shut the carriage door, they took off, darting down an alley on the opposite side of the street that ended in a low fence. Kurt stopped them in the darkness, pulling Blaine's bound wrists forward and inspecting the lock. He then proceeded to silently pull something small and metal from his pocket, Blaine recognising it as a hair pin when it caught a little light from the lamp post near the mouth of the alley.

"I found this in one of the rooms in there." Kurt muttered, jerking his chin in the direction of the town hall as he inserted the end of the pin into the keyhole, carefully sliding it around until, with a muffled click, the cuff popped open.

He made quick work of the second cuff, getting it open in seconds and Blaine spared no time throwing his arms around Kurt the moment he was free. They held each other tightly, Blaine breathing heavily through the onslaught of relief and emotion that was washing over him. He sniffled a little and buried his face in Kurt's hair, wondering how their enjoyable night had become so manic.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Blaine's voice wavered and he slid a hand into Kurt's hair, cupping the back of his head. His stomach was in his throat, his heart completely gone and yet somehow beating in every inch of his body.

"I know Blaine, I know." Was all Kurt replied, his fingers wrapped desperately in the material of Blaine's jacket.

Eventually they parted due to a necessity to keep moving. If they waited too long they were bound to get caught and that was a simply terrifying prospect.

"This way." Kurt tugged on Blaine's sleeve, pulling him deeper into the alley, towards the fence and chuckling a little at the surprise on Blaine's face. "You can go back out that way if you want but good luck escaping from the police on your own."

Blaine smiled, too relieved to be bothered by the sarcasm. It did make a lot more sense to stick to the darkness than risk the police infested street behind them, he wasn't sure how long it would take them to realise he was missing.

They scaled the fence, using the walls and each other to help them up and over, and cautiously approached the end of this new alley. The street ahead was empty though, any civilians scared off by the wail of the police sirens, and so they hurried down it unhindered, turning away from the road that would take them back to the city hall and following a new path, one with a few more shadows and a lot less police. Eventually Blaine picked up on the direction in which they were heading, keeping his voice low when he spoke.

"We're going to the station." It wasn't a question. With each step they took Blaine was more and more certain. And it made sense. His home would be the first place the police would look for them so why not carry on with their original plan, even if it was happening a bit earlier than expected.

"Yes. I bumped into Wes while I was leaving the building and asked him to get Beth and meet us at the station. I didn't tell him why but I'm sure Beth will have filled him in." Kurt didn't look round at Blaine when he spoke, but Blaine could tell he was just a little but proud of his plan.

"You're amazing Kurt."

Kurt flashed him a brief grin before returning his focus to their course, selecting each turn carefully to take them on the shortest and safest path.

It wasn't long before they reached the station, the long low building like a beacon in the dark. They hurried to it, sticking to the shadows until they spotted Beth and Wes, huddles together in the entrance, surrounded by the bags they had packed earlier that day.

"Oh boys!" Beth cried as soon as she spotted them, pulling them both simultaneously into an embrace. "I was so worried."

"We're fine now Beth. Kurt rescued me and now we're free to go. We're free."

There were smiles all round as Beth checked them over. Blaine wasn't sure what she expected to find but he thought it was probably her motherly nature, telling her she needed to make sure they were unharmed. Blaine turned to Wes once Beth released him, smiling to himself at Kurt's expression when Beth grabbed hold of his face, tilting it towards the light.

"Wes, my friend. I shall be sad to leave you." Blaine confessed, smiling at the older man who had been a part of his life for so long now. "I would invite you to come with us but I know you have family here. Stay safe okay. They may come asking about our whereabouts so-"

"I would never say a word sir, your location is safe with me."

"Of course Wes, I never doubted you. Just give your lies well and try to make it brief. I promise there will come a day when you won't have to lie anymore on my behalf."

"It has been an honour serving you Master Anderson." Wes smiled, brow furrowing in sincerity.

"Wes, you're not my butler anymore, you can call me Blaine."

"Of course sir." Was Wes' only reply, his smile a little guilty at his inability to think of Blaine as an equal.

"Thank you Wes, you've been a good friend."

"You're welcome sir- ah, Blaine. Good luck."

"You too."

With that they clasped hands firmly, sharing one last smile before Blaine ushered Beth and Kurt towards the platform.

"You ready Kurt?" Blaine whispered as Beth boarded the train ahead of them.

"More than ready." He replied, casting a quick glance around for onlookers before deciding he really didn't care and pushing up on his tip toes to peck Blaine on the lips. Soon they wouldn't have to worry at all. It would be just them and the countryside. Blaine couldn't wait.


	10. Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue guys. Meant to post it a while ago but I've been busy, oops. Anyway, this is the end of the story so I hope you've enjoyed it and thank you so much for reading. Oh and don't forget to review because hearing from you makes it all the more worthwhile. :D**

* * *

"Blaine, can you get the door?" Kurt looked up quickly from where he was writing Christmas cards at their new kitchen table. They hadn't received any yet, none of their friends or family knew where they were, but tomorrow they would be going up to Lord Metcalf's manor house for a boxing day dinner and whilst there they would be exchanging cards with every member of Lord Metcalf's family, Kurt had made sure of it.

"Of course sweetheart." Blaine couldn't help but smile, an expression that had seemed permanent since they had reached the small station on the outskirts of this tiny country village and finally gained their freedom.

He paused briefly to kiss Kurt on the head as he passed, still marvelling at how he could do that whenever he wanted. He and Kurt had not wasted the emptiness of their new home, constantly exchanging touches and kisses in the day and sharing a bed every night.

Their house was small, quaint, but more than enough for them. It was set at the far western edge of Lord Metcalf's land and had spectacular views of open fields and burning sunsets. The ground floor was open plan, a wide fireplace in the centre that was open on two sides, heating and lighting both rooms. It was so far sparsely furnished, but Kurt had promised to fix that and Blaine wasn't one to hold him back. Nipping through the door into the hallway he trailed his fingers along the side of the stairs as he passed, humming old Christmas carols under his breath before wrenching open the front door and letting out a cry of happy surprise when he saw their guest.

"Beth! What are you doing here? I thought we were coming up to see you tomorrow." His breath formed a cloud before him in the frigid air and it reminded him how cold it was outside. "Please, come in."

He stood back to let her pass, shutting the door quickly to keep the cold out before taking her coat and hanging it on the stand set beside the door.

"You are due to come up tomorrow, and I hope I'm not intruding, but I've seen you on Christmas day every year for as long as I can remember Blaine, I didn't want to break that tradition. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything."

"Of course not Beth, come on through." He led her into the kitchen, Kurt grinning up at them when he saw Beth, standing to give her a quick hug before settling back in his chair.

"Beth, what a nice surprise. And merry Christmas." Beth took a chair opposite Kurt's as Blaine grabbed the whistling kettle off the fire, making up three cups of tea and bringing them to the table.

"Oh, I brought you your card. I thought you might like to have at least one to put up as none of our families will be writing." She slid an envelope across the table and pulled her hands back, cradling them around her cup of tea.

"I'm so sorry that you had to leave them Beth. Did you send them a card?" Beth looked up at Blaine with red-rimmed eyes, sniffing a little.

"Yes. I didn't say where I was. I simply told them not to worry and to have a merry Christmas and that I wished I could see them again. But it wouldn't be possible. If I visited London now they would never let me leave again, and I'm happy here, really I am. Did I tell you that Mr Thomas agreed to come to dinner tomorrow?"

"Oh how exciting!" Kurt clasped his hands together. He was as interested in Beth's courtship as she was. Mr Thomas owned a lot of land in this area, not as much as Lord Metcalf, but enough to make him considerably rich. But that wasn't why Beth liked him. Blaine and Kurt hadn't met him but they had heard a great deal, all of it good. According to Beth he was kind and respectable, fair and gentlemanly, with a good sense of humour and a modest sense of pride. They had also been informed that he was more handsome than the devil himself, which Beth had blushed at, telling them both to shush and stop being silly.

"Now Kurt, when you meet him I don't want you seducing him too. Keep that charm of yours under wraps and save it for Blaine."

They all laughed and Blaine was so glad they could joke about this together. He had worried that it would become a problem between them and that they would always be awkward together, but Beth and Kurt's easy friendship had saved them, and now they could spend time together, and even joke about the past, without anyone's feelings getting hurt.

"Don't worry Beth, Blaine is more than enough for me." He smiled over his shoulder at where Blaine was sitting beside him, and Blaine smiled back, enjoying the way Kurt's face crinkled up in pure happiness. He ran a hand down Kurt's back, taking a sip of tea as Kurt tore into the envelope, showing Blaine the robin painted on the front before jumping up to put it on the mantelpiece. That was when Beth noticed the cards already settled there, side-by-side.

"Oh, you already have cards?"

Blaine blushed a little as Kurt sat back down next to him, replacing his hand on Kurt's lower back and letting him explain.

"I insisted that Blaine and I give each other cards. I didn't want to have an empty mantelpiece on our first Christmas together. I guess I shouldn't have worried."

Beth smiled at them, shaking her head a little.

"You two are adorable. I hope Mr Thomas is just as sweet."

"He'd better be." Blaine jokingly threatened. "Otherwise he'll have to face me and Kurt and that is not something he wants. And I'm sure Lord Metcalf would have something to say about it. He seems very fond of you."

"Oh he's been so kind. I could barely believe it when you said he'd offered to help us out but I understand now, he told me the story." Beth raised her cup to her lips, her gaze faraway.

"Story? What story?" Blaine shook his head a little in confusion.

"Oh you don't know? That's funny, he said he told you." Beth set down her cup, fingers interlacing as her brow furrowed. "I don't know if I should say. It's not my story to tell."

"But you said he already told Blaine, so he obviously doesn't mind Blaine knowing, and I'm not going to say anything to anyone." Kurt reasoned carefully.

"I suppose so. But I wouldn't bring it up with him, it's something he's quite sensitive about." Beth took a deep breath, leaning forward and resting her arms on the table. "Lord Metcalf had a son, his eldest child and his heir, but he died several years ago. It looked like an accident, a mixed up drink, but there are some who suspect suicide. You see, James Metcalf was very similar to you two. He fell in love with a man. As you can imagine Lord Metcalf was horrified. His only son, his only guaranteed heir, would never produce offspring, that and the general taboo that surrounds homosexuality. Lord Metcalf tried everything to change the situation, to change how his son was but to no avail. James had fallen for the son of a local farmer. Lord Metcalf told me they were quite in love, almost inseparable in fact, until the boy's father found out. He was much less tolerant than Lord Metcalf, who was not the most tolerant of men at that time, and immediately demanded his son never see James again. Well, the separation broke both their hearts, but Lord Metcalf refused to help his son, told him it was God's way of telling him right from wrong. He became depressed, withdrawn, he lost all faith in the world.

"And then the farm boy died, killed by one of the new machines they developed a few years back. Well that was it for James. When the news reached him he was distraught, and being already so far gone it wouldn't have taken much for him to decide to end it all. Lord Metcalf has never regretted anything more than ignoring his son in his greatest time of need. He told me he still thinks he could have stopped it, knows he should have tried. But now he is so much more tolerant. He sees so much of his son in you, Blaine. That was why he wanted to offer you a place here. Every time he sees you, it's like seeing a little bit of his son returned to him, and he thinks that by helping you he might be able to make up for how he failed his son."

Blaine was thunderstruck by the time Beth finished speaking. He remembered Lord Metcalf saying he had known a man like Blaine, but he certainly hadn't said that that man was his son. Now Blaine understood how Lord Metcalf had known his feelings for Kurt, why he had offered advice instead of condemning him and wished he had some way to thank him, to offer consolation for his lost son. His gaze landed on Kurt as he contemplated Lord Metcalf's story and he set a silent thanks to the two boys who had changed an old man's view of the world. They may very well have saved not only his life, but Kurt's too, and for that Blaine could not be more thankful.

Beth stayed for a while longer, telling them about the decorations at Metcalf Manor and the adorable outfits worn by Lord Metcalf's adorable granddaughter. Eventually though she had to leave, errands to run and people to see, and Kurt and Blaine stood side by side in the doorway to wave her off, arms around each other as they watched her retreat down the lane.

"Well Mr Hummel, what now?" Blaine asked suggestively, shoving the door shut and pulling Kurt into his arms, burying his face in Kurt's neck.

Kurt hummed in response, not bothering to answer the question as Blaine began pressing kisses to his neck, working his way up and down each side before moving up to cover his lips. He kissing him carefully and tenderly at first until Kurt started whining for more, fisting his hands in Blaine's shirt and nipping at his lips with impatience so Blaine had to kiss him harder, deeper, faster. They kissed for a while, trying not to get themselves too worked up as their small, private, just-for-two Christmas dinner would be ready soon.

When evening came around they settled together in the living room, stomachs full and eyelids dipping, Kurt draping himself over Blaine's chest. They exchanged presents and kisses, enjoying the warmth of the fire. Blaine pulled on his new jumper, a follow-up to the scarf Kurt had given him so long ago. He still had that scarf. It hung with his coat in the hallway and in weather like this, he never left home without it. Kurt tried valiantly to start his new book, getting no further than the second page before Blaine distracted him with hands and lips and prepositions, reminding him about the big warm bed that waited upstairs.

Their lives weren't perfect. They weren't rich like Blaine used to be, they couldn't talk to their family members and they weren't in the centre of a bustling city. But they had a small house of their own, a small shop where they sold the things Kurt and Beth knitted and Blaine grew in the garden, and they had each other. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
